<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doting Decepticon Duties by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013861">Doting Decepticon Duties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreadwing struggling to find his place in the world tbh, Existential Crisis, Explosions, Flashbacks, Gay moments, Grief/Mourning, Other, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, dude never got closure, headcanons, mainly from blades, many headcanons, optimus figures send him to the island where the kid fucking adopts everyone, the occasional crude joke/line, the occasional swear but otherwise clean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreadwing has just been back online. But when he realized how much has changed in the year that he's been out, he has a tough time dealing with it. Optimus's solution? One week on Griffon Rock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This. Took SO long. But it was such a good idea (given to us by @charliedzilla on tumblr, keep an eye on them for content on this!)<br/>Also, credit goes to @blurrito for the food ideas, go to their tumblr for references to the food I used here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And...he's online."</p>
<p>Like words from Primus himself, those words snapped his vision into reality. He could see. He could smell, he could hear, he could feel. It was a dull, throb like pain, but he could feel. He watched as his HUB aggressively tried to assess what was the matter with him. A lot, apparently. Warnings for cables that shouldn't have been cut, energon that was spilt, and some permission from a machine that was hooked up to him. He denied it, mostly out of panic, and he tried to lift himself up. He was stopped, apparently by the restraints around his servos. His optics scanned the area, and he realized he wasn't alone. That medic, and-</p>
<p>"Optimus."</p>
<p>It felt weird to hear his own voice again. Had he always sounded so deep and gravelly? Optimus nodded, face flooding with an odd sense of relief.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing. It's good to hear your voice again. Ratchet was having doubts about you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, like how we shouldn't have spent so many resources bringing a decepticon back to life."</p>
<p>Optimus’s face turned firm against his medic.</p>
<p>"We have Knockout. He proves that no decepticon is revoked of their rights for the greater good."</p>
<p>Ratchet looked as though he was about to reply, before scoffing, and going to attend to the machine next to him. Dreadwing looked down at himself; dented, paint scuffed, and just overall a mess. Given how badly he looked, he was surprised he didn't feel worse. Dreadwing swallowed, mouth feeling aching and dry.</p>
<p>"I...will concede to your medic's abilities. I do not feel much pain. However I would enjoy some energon-"</p>
<p>"Let me stop you right there. Until I make sure your intake is still functioning, you're stuck on the machine. Drink your oral fluid."</p>
<p>Dreadwing lightly scowled. Suppose he should be grateful for just being alive. But for how long? He looked over at Optimus, trying to gain some respect (despite the fact that he was in fact, VERY helpless).</p>
<p>"I take it I'm not alive to be pampered. I'd like an explanation, Prime. Where is my Lord? What do you plan on doing with me?"</p>
<p>Optimus took a moment to try to formulate his words, before he decided to just let them speak for themselves.</p>
<p>"The Decepticons lost. Cybertron is under restoration, and you have been in the medical bay for almost a full stellar cycle."</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn't like that response. Not only did he imply that the mighty fell, not only did he reveal he had been gone for that long, but the fact that his real question had not been answered. He sat up as best as he could, and with authority in his voice, he dared ask the question that made his spark quiver.</p>
<p>"Where. Is. My. Lord."</p>
<p>Optimus averted his gaze from him. His answer fell from him, as if he was genuinely upset.</p>
<p>"He...left. Unicron took control of him after what we thought was his death. He became Galvatron. Galvatron, after feeling the true meaning of oppression, left. He flew off into space, never to be seen again. We tried tracking him, but we have been unable. We're picking up the pieces he left behind, including you."</p>
<p>Ratchet finally turned to join this conversation, seeing how Optimus looked increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.</p>
<p>"We found your remains in the bottom of the Arctic waters. Thank Optimus, he's the one who went down to fetch you. We found you with a hole bigger than your own fist. Brought you here, worked and monitored you, and here we are."</p>
<p>Dreadwing felt the pain start to become more than just a throb. His chest ached, his glossa stung, and his processor hurt. Yet, he ignored it. A fury dug into his spark, and he was speaking before he could think.</p>
<p>"How dare you. How dare you sound as if you mourn for him. How dare you sound as if he mattered to you, as if ANY decepticon mattered to you!?"</p>
<p>The restraints flew off of him, and he was on his pedes. Ratchet tried to restrain him, only to be pushed to the floor by his clawed hand. Dreadwing took one step towards Optimus. Then another. Then another. Optimus did not step away, but he stiffened. Optimus respected him so much, and it somehow made this offense only more severe in his mind. He tore whatever cables were connected to his body, sending them to the floor. The machine beeping behind him made his processor ache more, but he didn't care. His claws latched onto Optimus's chest, and he raised his other clawed hand, preparing to strike him where he stood.</p>
<p>"I...I have nothing. No Lord, no comrades...no brother. All because of you and your miserable followers. I will strike you down, if it means making it worth all the suffering. If it means an end to the loneliness that YOU'VE CONDEMNED ME TO!"</p>
<p>He made the motion to strike, before his HUB suddenly flashed violently in warnings. He couldn't even dismiss them, before he suddenly fell to the floor. His vision quickly escaped his grasp, and his audials only picked up frightened screams, before it all went blank.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>It had been a few days since he had first awoken. How many exactly, he wasn’t sure. Bots came and went, as did his consciousness. He was no longer allowed to be in his room by himself; constantly being under watch by some mech or another. Today it was Optimus and Ratchet again, but unlike their first meeting, there was no fury. Only a still, silent uncertainty amongst them all. Dreadwing was too tired to be angry. This machine kept him alive, but he hated it. He wanted to drink, wanted to walk, wanted to leave and mourn accordingly. </p>
<p>"Alright, tests from yesterday came back negative. No blockages in your intake, nothing crushed. Now, I'm going to take your restraints off. I want no funny business."</p>
<p>Dreadwing had no idea what was happening, up until he saw that glass of energon. Finally, he was letting him drink. As soon as they let him move, he nearly leapt for the glass. The action startled them, enough so for Optimus to pull out his weapon at him. But Dreadwing paid it no mind, letting the blue, refreshing liquid trickle down his intake. He was done with it in mere kliks, before offering the cube back to Ratchet.</p>
<p>"More."</p>
<p>Ratchet and Optimus hesitated, before Optimus nodded at him. Being allowed a second glass filled Dreadwing with so much content, he almost wanted to slip back into recharge. Optimus watched him as he finished it off, clearly wanting to talk. He had been wanting that, but Dreadwing kept himself silent.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing. There are things we must discuss. Will you please allow me to do so today?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing scoffed, running his servo against the rim, eager for any more drops left.</p>
<p>"You may speak.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing respected Optimus enough to at least let him say what was on his mind.</p>
<p>“We would like to know what you plan to do from here on out.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn’t want to look up at him. It was a question he hadn’t considered in the midst of his blackouts. Ratchet took the cube from his servos, trying to back up Optimus. Loyal pet, that one was.</p>
<p>“You’re almost fully recovered. Once you’re fueled up, you’re more than ready. Everything is more or less in one piece. At least, enough so you won’t keel over this time.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing glanced at the scar on his chest. It was large, jagged, and was the source of what kept him offline for so long. He didn’t recall what ended it, but he knew the other’s were lying. It wasn’t Megatron that did this. It had to have been Starscream, or some other third party. But not his Lord. Not the one who promised him and his brother a better world. He knew what he had to do. He just had to wait to get to it. He forced a sullen look upon his features.</p>
<p>“I am...not sure. I believe I need more time here to think.”</p>
<p>Optimus and Ratchet shared a look of hesitation. Neither liked the idea of a healthy decepticon spending more days than he had here. But, per Prime fashion, Optimus was willing to give him a chance.</p>
<p>“If more time is what you need, so be it. We understand this is a lot to process in so little time.”</p>
<p>Ratchet looked as though he wanted to say something, but instead chose to turn to another machine. He didn’t like this situation, but thankfully they wouldn’t have to deal with him for much longer. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Dreadwing checked his internal clock. It was early, far too early for anyone else to be awake. Perfect timing. He undid his restraints, and looked to see who was his current ‘friend’ for the night. Some clearly passed out mech. He carefully snuck out of the room, and carefully made his way down the hallway. There was the occasional bot wheeling down a cart of supplies in some random hallway, but otherwise, nothing he couldn’t handle. He made his way out the front door, and light blinded his optics. Cybertron was...back.</p>
<p>“So not everything from him was a lie.”</p>
<p>The colors ignited the buildings, the streets were bustling, mechs driving and laughing. It was just how he remembered it was. Only, instead of roaming the streets with his brother, he was alone. Alone in this crowd of giggling nonsense. He tried to blend in as he tried to make his way outside of the city limits. He would’ve preferred flight, but he wanted to keep as low of a profile as possible. He would get the occasional look, but he was used to that. He was a big, proud mech; it only made sense that he stood out in a crowd. He walked past a group of fems, who giggled and waved at him, clearly wanting his attention. He had more important things to do than deal with a few pretty paint jobs, but he wasn’t rude enough to not wave back. It distracted him enough to bump into someone, sending them to the floor.</p>
<p>“Oh, terribly sorry.”</p>
<p>He helped them back up, and realized he had made a huge mistake. A police badge decorated their chest, and as soon as their optics met his own, panic set in. He pushed the mech to the side, and realizing he had blown his cover, transformed, and flew off into the horizon. His body groaned upon reaching such fast speeds so soon, but he refused to let up. He sent the signal to his ship, and immediately found it. Every good pilot was either a master at finding their ship, or smart enough to put a tracker on it. They had been keeping his ship at some facility, it seemed. He turned, and immediately started to follow the signal. He needed to get to his ship, and needed to get to it now. He knew he was being followed, knew the alarm for his capture had been sounded. When he was right above the facility, he wasted no time being theatrical. He transformed, planted his proximity bomb on the roof, and pulled out the activator. That Ratchet was thorough in his care, but not thorough enough. Dreadwing always had some secret panel or hatch that held weaponry when he needed it. He was about to trigger it, before it was suddenly shot right off his servos. He turned at the blast, seeing quite a few members of the police right behind him, weapons drawn.</p>
<p>“That was a warning shot. I suggest you put your hands up, or else you’re getting more than just a warning.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing took a second to assess the situation. That was when he had an idea. He put his hands up, much to the clear relief of the other mechs. One of them slowly stepped up to him, clanking one of the cuffs around his wrist.</p>
<p>“We appreciate your cooperation, decepticon.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the warning. In fact, let me give you a thank you present.”</p>
<p>He slapped the cuffs on the officer, and pushed him towards the rest of the mechs. He took flight, sending him above the heavens. Before they could transform and chase after him, an explosion suddenly blew the roof off the place. Literally. Explosions really did make for lovely gifts. He flew back down, and made his way into the now exposed building, kicking some poor mech’s body out of his way. Sometimes you didn’t need a detonator, but just another bomb. He followed his tracking amongst the smoke and the screams, before he found it. The Sky Claw. Aka, his old ship. How they recovered this from earth, let alone getting it here, was astonishing to him. Honestly, it was sweet of them. </p>
<p>He let the ship scan his bio signature, before being allowed inside. A bit dusty, but was otherwise just how he left it. He geared himself up; strapping on another sword, a few extra explosives, and his extra blaster gun. He would’ve rather had his machine gun, but beggars can’t be choosers. He sat at the control seat, and was amazed that the ship had enough power left in this state. It was a miracle, honestly.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing, leave the ship!”</p>
<p>He knew that booming voice. Optimus. He checked the cameras placed around his ship, and saw Optimus, holding many mechs back. He was giving him a chance. A chance to surrender like some obedient pup. </p>
<p>“Dreadwing, please. I can’t understand all that you’re going through, but you cannot leave. Please, just calmly get out. We can talk about this. You’re more than a decepticon. You’re YOU.”</p>
<p>That was the thing Optimus didn’t understand. He wasn’t just him. He was the chance for generations. A chance he never got to have. He grumbled, and started the ship. He watched Optimus through the screen, and didn’t see anger in his optics. Just bitter disappointment. No matter, he was no one who cared for him, and he cared not for him in return. He kept a straight shot into the heavens, until he finally hit the vastness of space. There was silence. There was darkness ahead of him. He pressed a few buttons on his controls, and sure enough, everything was still functional. Decepticon technology really was just built to last. He scrolled through his contacts, and found Megatron. He hit the call button, and waited. Nothing. He called again. Still nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Worry swelled in his spark, but he refused to let up.</p>
<p>“Please, answer. Please.”</p>
<p>Another call. Another. Another. Just when Dreadwing thought he had done all of this for nothing, there was an answer. Dreadwing froze as he saw who was on the other end of the screen. While he looked beaten, abused, and downtrodden, it was him, there was no mistake. It was Megatron. He felt his energon pumping as his lips started to move.</p>
<p>“Megatron! I finally managed to contact you! Cybertron is restored, and I-”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have called me.”</p>
<p>His voice was blunt, firm. Megatron had sounded angry with him before, but nothing so...curt. </p>
<p>“Of course I had to call you! I had to know where the decepticons reside now, so that I may help y-”</p>
<p>“The decepticons are gone.”</p>
<p>Those words were enough to still his lips. Dreadwing scrambled to have a response, anything aside from the jumble of words bouncing around in his mind. Megatron didn’t give him the time to find anything, though.</p>
<p>“The decepticons are gone. Scattered across the universe, we are no more. I have chosen to exile myself into the reaches of space. I cannot tell you what to do anymore, but I strongly suggest you do the same.”</p>
<p>“M...my Lord, what are you saying? What about our world? Our opportunities, our-”</p>
<p>“None of that existed. While the seeds of such a plan were planted correctly, I could not properly tend to it. I let it wilt. The decepticons are nothing but a husk of ideologies and wishes. There is nothing.”</p>
<p>“There...has to be a mistake. There can’t be nothing. There has to be SOMETHING-”</p>
<p>“What do you have, Dreadwing?”</p>
<p>The question was abrupt, and bizarre. Dreadwing’s pulse was speeding as Megatron bore holes into him, glaring at him in such a way.</p>
<p>“That’s right. You have nothing. No brother, no cause, no lord, no enemy, not even a home. You are but a filthy, lonely rat. Just how I am. You are nothing, and that will never change. No one will forgive you or welcome you, no one shall grant you mercy. No one shall offer you companionship, for the rest of your days. You were created to be nothing, and that’s how you will die. I can only apologize for not being thorough in killing you.”</p>
<p>Megatron hung up. Dreadwing was more confused than ever, felt pain like he never had before. He had no idea what to do. No idea where to go. Optimus was right about everything, and there wasn’t a thing he could do to fix that. That was when he buried his face in his hands, and wept. It was a loud, gross sob that shook him down to his core. It rattled his metal, it forced tears down his cheeks. The hatch door opened, and he didn’t even care.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing, I highly suggest you surr- Dreadwing?”</p>
<p>Optimus carefully placed his hand on his shoulder, and the contact somehow hurt him more. It somehow made him feel like, for a brief second; that he had something. It was a weird, messed up trick that somehow made him feel even worse. Optimus knelt down to his level, and Dreadwing didn’t have the ball bearings to meet his gaze. He managed to speak, somehow, in the midst of his sniffling.</p>
<p>“I...I have nothing. I...truly have nothing. You were right. Everything you said was right. I wanted you to be wrong. I wanted you to lie to me.”</p>
<p>He lifted his face up, and slammed his claw onto the control panel, snarling at Optimus.</p>
<p>“WHY DIDN’T YOU LIE TO ME?!”</p>
<p>Optimus couldn’t even look at him with anger or defense. He put his hand onto his, and frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m...sorry. Look, let’s just get you back to Cybertron. You look like you need to lay down.”</p>
<p>“Can...can you steer, please?”</p>
<p>“I’d be honored.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing took the co-pilot seat, and Optimus piloted them back to Cybertron. Dreadwing had stasis cuffs around his wrists, and he didn’t fight being escorted back. He had nothing to fight for anymore.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Count yourself lucky, Dready poo.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing grumbled as Knockout gave him a look over. Ratchet was too busy for him this time around, leaving Optimus and Knockout to watch over him. Knockout chuckled as he kept giving him his look over.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, you should be happy. You not only blew up a government building, and you committed grand theft auto, but got AWAY with it, thanks to Optimus! That’s not something you see every day.”</p>
<p>Somehow, Optimus had convinced everyone that Dreadwing wasn’t too dangerous (it helped that the explosion didn’t kill anyone, but instead just maimed a good sum of them), and he was still eligible to be under surveillance, rather than being in prison. Not that Dreadwing really cared, life in prison would've been more or less the same. Knockout looked like he was going to go on, before he received a look from Optimus, deciding to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Anyway, you want me to touch up that scar of yours? It looks nasty, but there hasn’t been metal I can’t smooth up. I’ll make you look like you were just forged!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing pushed his hand to the side, shaking his helm.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to live in the delusion that this never happened. I want to keep my scars, all of them.”</p>
<p>“Tch. Talk about sentimental. I say forget and forget, but hey, up to you.”</p>
<p>Optimus sighed, before placing his hand on his shoulder. It made him uncomfortable, but he had no real will to argue against it.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing, I understand that Megatron told you the truth. As such, you’re wondering what to do next.”</p>
<p>“I...don’t know what to do, honestly. I’d suggest throwing me in prison, but you went through who knows how much trouble to make sure that didn’t happen to me.”</p>
<p>“You could just live here on Cybertron.”</p>
<p>“No one will welcome me the same as you have, Optimus. Blowing up a building doesn’t exactly instill good faith.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps even another planet, close by?”</p>
<p>Knockout barked in laughter, shaking his helm.</p>
<p>“Pfft! The whole thing was broadcasted to every planet within radio distance. Even Biosfera got to hear about it, and they barely get basic cable. They’re already making memes on it.”</p>
<p>Optimus sighed, giving his head a light shake. As much as he wanted to have Dreadwing live a life of peace, there was no way he could do that on planet. Not here, not now. That was when it came to him. Not on THIS planet. Optimus’s idea seemed obvious, given how Knockout shook his helm.</p>
<p>“I know that look. You’re gonna put him on that Griffon Rock program, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Dreadwing raised a brow.</p>
<p>“The...Griffon Rock program?”</p>
<p>Optimus nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s something we’ve been experimenting with. It’s on earth, so it’d be far off planet.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing glared daggers at him, as if he had just offended his honor.</p>
<p>“You want me to go back to the planet that my brother was slain in? Where he currently resides in some cruel limbo?”</p>
<p>Knockout put one hand on Dreadwing’s chest as he stepped in the middle.</p>
<p>“Hey, as much as I love two big blues going at it, let’s simmer down, and think. What more choice do you have, Dready boy?”</p>
<p>While the nickname was humiliating, Knockout did have a point. He had no other place to go, no one to care for, no other responsibilities. He had talents, it was better to do something with them, lest they go to waste. Optimus reached his hand out to him, and despite his hesitation, Dreadwing accepted his hand.</p>
<p>“I suppose...I have not many options. So be it.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to have you be on board with this, Dreadwing. I’ve wanted to work alongside you for quite some time.”</p>
<p>“Well, now you get your wish. Also, I wish Knockout would stop treating me like I’m a fool, I can feel you groping me.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, can’t help it. Big and blue is kinda my weakness.”</p>
<p>Something told Dreadwing that whatever life he had remaining, was going to be quite...interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreadwing makes his way to Griffon Rock. First impressions are everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing looked outside the window. Optimus was driving him in the Sky Claw, all the way to this ‘Griffin Rock’ place. Dreadwing put away his data pad, gazing upon the small island. Surrounded by water, mountains, and greenery, it was at least a pretty sight. It was like tucking a bird away in a pretty enclosure, honestly. Optimus landed them right in front of some red building, and Dreadwing couldn’t help but be curious.</p>
<p>“I thought you were all about ‘robots in disguise’?”</p>
<p>“Much has changed since you’ve been out, Dreadwing. Here, that is not required.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing scanned the building over, finding nothing much to note. It was red, and seemed to be a place of much traffic, given the tire marks upon the concrete. They walked in through the garage door, and Dreadwing was glad he didn’t have to shrink down, despite it being a human building. Optimus guided him to another room, and fiddled with some controls. Next thing he knew, he found himself slowly sinking down to another level below them. The first thing he noticed was just how spacious the room was. A training post above them, a couch, a tv, a book shelf, and even a railing above them. He took a step forward, taking a look around. It felt...comfortable here. It was comfortable, but in a way that felt terribly out of place to him. Eerie, one might say. He turned to Optimus, brow raised.</p>
<p>“What...is this place?”</p>
<p>“Your new home. And here come your roommates.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing heard a commotion above them, and he took a step back as two little fleshies started running towards him. They stopped just short of his pedes, looking at him in awe.</p>
<p>“When Optimus said he brought someone new, we had no idea you’d be so...huge!”</p>
<p>“And COOL looking! I like your paint job!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing tried to respond, only to meet with the unfortunate reality; that there was more. Alongside the little ones were three larger ones, two males and one female. The one dressed in yellow whistled at him, looking at him up and down.</p>
<p>“Whoa. You’re a big boy, ain’t ya?”</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait! He’s a flier, I called dibs on meeting him first!”</p>
<p>Another voice came down the hallway, along with the sound of pedes on the floor. Four rather young looking mechs came into view, coming into a full stop upon seeing him. The orange one gulped, clearly intimidated.</p>
<p>“I was...thinking it’d be another helicopter. You’re...bigger than I thought you’d be.”</p>
<p>“Fighter jet. A VTOL jet, if you want to be exact.”</p>
<p>“Well...we’re both fly buddies! And that’s fun!”</p>
<p>“The last helicopter I met was a traitorous snake. You’ll forgive me if I don’t enjoy your kind.”</p>
<p>“And you’ll forgive me if I don’t like decepticons.”</p>
<p>The red mech stepped up to him, giving him quite the glare through his visor. He wasn’t glaring at his face, but rather, his insignia. He had the choice of getting it removed, but sentimentality, he refused to. Optimus placed his hand on the red mech’s chest, lightly pushing him away.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to forgive the skepticism. They aren’t used to new members, especially those who still brand your symbol.”</p>
<p>Optimus gestured to everyone as he introduced them.</p>
<p>“These four are Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, and Chase. They are your comrades in operation Griffon Rock.”</p>
<p>Chase knelt down to their fleshy pets, motioning towards them.</p>
<p>“This is Francine. The rest of them are Kade, Graham, Dani, and my partner, Chief. They are known as the Burns family.”</p>
<p>Did Dreadwing care? Not at all, but he grew up with manners. He gave a light nod of his helm.</p>
<p>“I’m Dreadwing. Formerly the Second in command of the decepticons.”</p>
<p>Cody looked up at Optimus, seemingly confused.</p>
<p>“Was he really? I thought all decepticons were bad?”</p>
<p>Dreadwing scoffed, aiming his glare towards Optimus.</p>
<p>“If he claimed such, he’s wrong. There is much you need to know about my kind, such as-”</p>
<p>“The fact that you’re no longer under official rule?”</p>
<p>Chase interrupted his thought, and Dreadwing couldn't help but take a klik to compose himself. Much as he wanted to, killing him wouldn’t be fruitful. Thankfully Optimus took the hint, and cleared his vocal processor.</p>
<p>“These are things we shall discuss at a later time, when you are comfortable. For now, we’re going to discuss why I assigned you here.”</p>
<p>Finally, something of interest. Dreadwing stood up straight, ready for action.</p>
<p>“Finally. What is it, weapons expertise? Aerial training?”</p>
<p>“Protection, Dreadwing. Your duty is to stay here on this island, and protect it.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing took a moment to think. He wasn’t talking about being a bodyguard, wasn’t even talking about fighting at all. He wanted Dreadwing to be-</p>
<p>“A caregiver? You dragged me all the way here, just to watch them? And be bossed around by this SPARKLING?”</p>
<p>He gestured to Heatwave, who looked ready to throw fists, before Optimus shook his helm.</p>
<p>“Heatwave is not your boss. No one here is ‘your boss’. Your leader and advisor is Chief Burns.”</p>
<p>Optimus knelt down to one of the humans, gesturing to them. Dreadwing placed a hand on his chest, as if Optimus just said something about his motherboard.</p>
<p>“You wish me to take orders from an APE?”</p>
<p>There was quite the amount of murmurs from everyone, mainly in offense, before Chief put his hands in the air, somehow gaining everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“Look. I know this is a big change for you, Dreadwing. Trust me, we don’t like it too much either. But if Optimus says we should, we’re going to give you a chance, and I’d very much like you to do the same. So, let’s just give it a shot.”</p>
<p>Chief held out his hand, and Dreadwing looked at it in disgust. He looked at Optimus, like a child wanting to go home, only to receive no leniency. He groaned, before getting onto his knee, and shaking his little hand. It felt so...small, miniscule under his metal servos. Optimus nodded in approval.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see we have come to an understanding, especially without too much of a fuss. Heatwave shall keep me updated, and I eagerly await the chance to see how things progress.”</p>
<p>Everyone dispersed, seeming to mutter something under their breaths. Dreadwing reached out, grabbing Optimus’s shoulder before he could turn to leave.</p>
<p>“Optimus. Is it too late for me to join you on the ride home?”</p>
<p>Optimus held onto the hand on his shoulder, gently gripping onto it. Dreadwing wasn’t a member of the Prime fan club, but as of now, he was the only one in the world he trusted.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing, I understand this is an adjustment. But I wish to give you purpose.”</p>
<p>He seemed to finally crack at his silent plea, sighing.</p>
<p>“Seven days. Seven days, and I will find someone else to take your place. I already promised them an extra set of servos, and I am a mech of my word.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing nodded, despite the fact that he desperately didn’t want to.</p>
<p>“Seven days. Not a klik longer.”</p>
<p>“I wish you luck, Dreadwing.”</p>
<p>And with that, Optimus slipped away. The last shred of familiarity left him. Now he was stuck here, amongst strangers, in a strange place.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing?”</p>
<p>He turned to the voice. Blades. He struggled to find his words for a moment, clearly flustered by him. </p>
<p>“I uh...was wondering if you want me to show you to your room. Me and Dani fixed it up for you so you could settle in when you got here.”</p>
<p>Even if the gesture was artificial, it was kind of him, and he appreciated a chance to be alone to his own devices.</p>
<p>“Please, lead the way.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing lightly patted his shoulder in appreciation, and a rather nervous sounding chuckle escaped from him. He supposed he WAS a bit intimidating to the smaller bot. Blades walked him down one of the halls, and at the very end of it, was a door. It held a banner that said ‘welcome roomie!’ in big, glittery letters. Blades grinned.</p>
<p>“You like it? I made it myself. Wish I knew your color scheme before you got here, but hey, next time.”</p>
<p>Blades opened the door, revealing a comfortable looking room. A reasonable sized berth, a shelf, and a small vanity, paired with a small vase of flowers. Dreadwing reluctantly walked in. It was far different from how he lived in the Nemesis. </p>
<p>“It’s...comfortable in here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I-”</p>
<p>“I hate it.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing moved past him, and dumped some of his things on the berth. Blades opened his mouth to speak, before just taking a step back.</p>
<p>“I uh...You probably had a long trip. I get it, I hate flying too, totally get the air sickness. I’m just...gonna let you do your thing. I’m right next door to your left if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn’t respond as Blades shut the door behind him. Finally, silence. He organized his weapons, before sitting at the vanity. He looked at himself in the mirror, and slowly traced his claws alongside his face. This was the first time in who knows how long, seeing his own face. He had almost forgotten what he looked like. His touch drifted from his face, to the scar on his chest. It looked rather nasty, he must admit. Nothing about these past few days had been pleasant, and he suspected these upcoming days would be no better. But it was just seven days. Seven days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reasons to Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreadwing feels some comfort by Boulder and Blades, as well as Cody.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blades is just. Gay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreadwing walked back to the ground level, unsurprised to see nearly everyone had gathered there. Boulder was reading with Graham, Heatwave was training with Kade as he egging him on, and Blades was watching television with Dani. Dreadwing walked over to the couch, peering over at Dani.</p>
<p>“Pardon me, but there was no command message sent out this morning. I hope I’m not late.”</p>
<p>Dani chuckled, shoving popcorn in her mouth.</p>
<p>“We’re a response team. When stuff happens, we respond. Besides, you looked like you needed to rest a bit, big guy.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing was usually one to wake with the morning sun, but he must've been more tired than he thought the other night. Blades looked up at him, sounding almost nervous to do so.</p>
<p>“How was the berth? I wanted to make sure you had enough sheets.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I was meaning to talk to you about. I realized that I was being rather dismissive of you, and for that, I apologize. I hope I did not offend your hospitality, as artificial as it may be.”</p>
<p>Blades scoffed, giving a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh no really, it’s totally fine. The uh...apology means a lot though, really.”</p>
<p>Blades laughed a bit nervously, twiddling with his servos again. He assumed he didn’t make the mech comfortable. Dreadwing’s apology WAS more for manners sake, rather than genuine remorse. He looked around, and scowled.</p>
<p>“Where is the grey haired one?”</p>
<p>“I'm guessing you mean dad. Out on a drive with Chase. He usually does patrol till three, that’s when Cody gets off of school.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing nodded, searching around the room longingly. He had no idea what to do, no idea where to go. Everyone seemed to have a place, and he was in the middle of it all, like some abandoned island. He was shaken out of his daydream by Dani’s phone. After a moment of being on the phone, she sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s Mister Pettypaws again. Blades, you wanna tackle this one with Dreadwing? Could be a great way to show him around town.”</p>
<p>“You’re not coming?”</p>
<p>“To the third kitty rescue this week? Polite pass. Besides, I’d hate to be the third wheel on your first date.”</p>
<p>She nudged Blades on his side, and he seemed to stammer, as if embarrassed. Did he understand all of her words? Not really, but a rescue mission WAS a rescue mission. Blades got off from the sofa, about to take his hand to guide him outside, when Boulder nearly jumped in the middle of them both.</p>
<p>“Oh, can I go with you guys? Mrs. Rubio has these new flowers that I’ve been meaning to check out, and she’s right next door.”</p>
<p>Blades groaned, helm tossed backwards.</p>
<p>“So much for third wheels...fine, let’s go.”</p>
<p>The three of them transformed, and made their way out of the base. Dreadwing hadn’t recalled needing to fly so slowly, but his new comrades weren’t exactly racing cars, so he more or less kept it at a cruising speed. He took a good look around, trying to recall every house, every route, every potential threat. It was a small area, all things considered. When Blades suddenly transformed, Dreadwing followed suit, along with Boulder. There was a human standing by a tree, who seemed quite up there in age. Blades motioned to her.</p>
<p>“This is Mrs. Neederlander. And-”</p>
<p>“Less talking, more saving my baby!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing then noticed that loud, repetitive sound. He brushed past the tree’s foliage, to see a white, fluffy mammal. He turned to Blades.</p>
<p>“THIS is who we’re rescuing?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you get used to it. Third one this week though, someone’s been a busy baby.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing groaned, plucked the cat from the tree, and let him fall right into her arms.</p>
<p>“Hey! Gentle! What, were you raised in a barn?!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing rubbed at his forehelm, swearing that he was getting a processor ache.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me, a couple times a week, this cat gets stuck in the exact same tree, and you have to come out to get it down?”</p>
<p>Boulder nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I don’t mind it. I like Mister Pettypaws!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing had fought in countless wars, outsmarted the quickest of opponents, only to be demoted to this. This absolute child’s play. Dreadwing grumbled, took a hold of the tree, and pulled. It was sent to the ground with a firm thud, and all eyes (and optics) were on him. He shrugged.</p>
<p>“I took down the tree, so he won’t get stuck anymore. You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Boulder lightly nudged the old woman back into her house, holding an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“We’ll replant it, no need to call Chief about it!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing scoffed. The fact that they weren’t pleased was rather rude, quite frankly. Blades gestured for him to walk forward, and Dreadwing obeyed.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think we need to recap some stuff, real quick. One, no doing that again.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing wanted to prove that his solution was the proper one, but figured he'd save his breath. Humans were ungrateful like that, he supposed. Blades grabbed on his arm, tugging him to the side to avoid stepping on some poor child.</p>
<p>“Two, watch where you step. It’s REALLY easy to hurt them.”</p>
<p>“Hence why you put yourself through this? Day in and day out?”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s really annoying. Heatwave was EXACTLY like you when he first started. But then, he-”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Rubio!”</p>
<p>Boulder exclaimed. A human walked out to greet him, waving at the three of them.</p>
<p>“Boulder, Blades! You guys have a new friend!”</p>
<p>“This is Dreadwing, he’s still learning about humans. I’m sure he’d be interested in your new plant, I know I am!”</p>
<p>Boulder plucked the potted plant from her, and offered it to Dreadwing. He shook his helm.</p>
<p>“No thank you, I-”</p>
<p>Boulder refused to let him escape. He put the potted plant in his hand, and Dreadwing glanced at it. His shoulders went stiff, and his chest hurt.</p>
<p>“This...is a Sky Pilot.”</p>
<p>“That’s right! They grow high elevations and…”</p>
<p>Dreadwing couldn’t hear him anymore. He was remembering. Remembering something he really didn’t want to right now.</p>
<p>“Brother, offline your optics.”</p>
<p>“I’m busy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t care.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing sighed. He was awaiting an order from Megatron, and Skyquake, as usual, had grown restless. He had to let him go out and about, less his talk his audial off. Dreadwing tried to ignore him, really he did, but Skyquake kept nudging his shoulder, over and over, simultaneously saying his name. Dreadwing groaned, nearly slammed his weapon onto the table, and looked at his grinning brother.</p>
<p>“Fine. Just, fine.”</p>
<p>He held out his servos, and offlined his optics. He felt something placed into them, and a chuckle from his brother.</p>
<p>“Alright, open, open.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing obeyed, and found a small, blue thing upon a chain.</p>
<p>“And this is?”</p>
<p>“I found someone selling it at the nearest refueling planet. It’s a flower from a place called ‘earth’. A ‘Sky Pilot’, I believe it was. They put in this stuff called ‘resin’, and put it on a chain.”</p>
<p>“This is...strangely nice of you. What is this for?”</p>
<p>“Well, I...heard news that we might be separated on this upcoming mission. I wanted you to have something to help remind you where you belonged. By my side, so I can annoy you constantly.”</p>
<p>Skyquake wrapped his arm around his neck, suddenly sending them both to the floor below, laughing his helm off. Dreadwing managed to pin him to the floor, sharing his own laughter.</p>
<p>“Brother, I’m afraid I won’t ever be rid of you. Just how YOU won’t ever be rid of your cockiness.”</p>
<p>“And how you won’t lose any more tons, get off my wing dammit!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing chuckled. He got off of him, letting him groan in complaint. He had the rest of his life to tease his brother, afterall.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing?”</p>
<p>Dreadwing finally looked towards Boulder, who was gazing at him in concern. </p>
<p>“I’m...sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“You’re shaking. Do you have a plant phobia?”</p>
<p>“....y-yes, exactly. Please, take it.”</p>
<p>With trembling servos, he gave the plant back to Boulder, and turned around, starting to walk away. He just had to get away from it, he just couldn’t look at it right now. Blades was close to his hip, clearly worried.</p>
<p>“Hey! It’s okay to have phobias! I have a phobia of flying, if that helps!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing hated this. Hated how in this stupid island, he was still reminded of what he lost. Boulder followed alongside them, a rather intense frown on his face.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you know. We don't think any less of-"</p>
<p>"Just. Drop it."</p>
<p>Dreadwing stopped in his tracks to fully glare at them both. It was enough to silence them, at least about the topic in question. Blades however, full of that annoying autobot enthusiasm, seemed to have an idea.</p>
<p>"Okay, you don't like plants, and you're new here. You know what that means?"</p>
<p>"I should stick an explosive on this island and be rid of it?"</p>
<p>"Uh...no. Please don’t actually do that. We should take you to the museum! It's FULL of old stuff I'm sure you'll like!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn't have time to respond (he was sensing a pattern here) as he was both pushed, and pulled to where they wanted to go. They soon came to a rather gorgeous looking building; painted in white and adorned in gold. This planet had its sights, but not much else, if he was going to be frank. They led him to the back of the area, Blades going on and on as he did so.</p>
<p>"They actually built a door big enough for us once they realized we were aliens. It's great, Boulder loves it here. Think it's the whole 'dinosaur' aspect."</p>
<p>"Dinosaurs?"</p>
<p>Boulder gestured to the large beings in front of him. Although frozen, they stood large, almost powerful. Dreadwing walked past them, taking them in.</p>
<p>"They're very much like Predacons, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"Predacons?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing looked down, finding the voice. Francine, alongside three other fleshies. He nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes. Beasts of old. Predacons were a lot like your dinosaurs; powerful predators that dominated the land. The last I saw of one was Shockwave's old project. His own 'Predaking' was quite the force to be reckoned with. So I've heard. I was...unavailable during this time, but I do possess old photos from the database."</p>
<p>He brought out his data tablet, and knelt down to show them a photo. Oftentimes decepticons posted pictures for others to be made aware of something. Shockwave was apparently so proud of his creation, he posted MANY pictures of the large, scaly creatures. The other's seemed to gawk in awe, while the smallest one seemed to giggle, patting the screen. Dreadwing raised a brow.</p>
<p>"This small one. She laughs in the face of such a beast?"</p>
<p>The man holding her stroller chuckled.</p>
<p>"This is Cece. These two are my daughters, and this is my wife, Anna."</p>
<p>"Ah...a sparkling. I used to help take care of many younglings in my time."</p>
<p>They clearly had questions, but all of them held their tongues as Dreadwing plucked the fleshling from her stroller. He held her in his hand, and for a moment, she stared at him. Then she suddenly erupted into this loud bout of laughter. Blades, nearly putting all of his weight on Dreadwing, 'awwed'.</p>
<p>"That means she likes you! You didn't tell us you were good with kids!"</p>
<p>"It's nothing you needed to know."</p>
<p>Dreadwing was expected to open up so much, it was a pain in the hard drive. He wasn't anyone's playmate, he wasn't their friend. If anything, he was just their unfortunate prisoner. He was careful to put her back down, only to flinch as she started wailing.</p>
<p>"Is she alright? Did I hurt her?"</p>
<p>"No, she's just a bit cranky! It's nearly her bed time!"</p>
<p>He chuckled as he started to push the stroller to the entrance, soon silencing the child. He sighed in relief, before taking notice to the fond looks of Boulder and Blades.</p>
<p>"Why are you staring at me like that? Are you ill?"</p>
<p>"Nope. We just kinda realized you're a big ol' softie!"</p>
<p>"...I think we're done here."</p>
<p>"It's nothing to be ashamed of!"</p>
<p>Boulder cried out, laughing as he followed him outside. Dreadwing allowed them to harass him until he got to base, seeing Chase and Heatwave pull into the driveway. They transformed, and before Heatwave could even ask what was going on, he gestured to the mechs behind him.</p>
<p>"Tell them to leave me alone. I hate them, they spout nothing but lies."</p>
<p>Blades was suddenly right there, chin at his shoulder, grinning wildly.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing is a SOFTIE!"</p>
<p>"With a plant phobia. Not that we're judging."</p>
<p>Boulder added. Blades patted at his back, clearly having too much fun.</p>
<p>"Next thing you know, you're gonna give me a piggyback ride. Honestly you might as well, I'm already backpacking you."</p>
<p>Dreadwing felt tense, and his breath ceased. Not again. Not again.</p>
<p>"I'm tiiiiired!"</p>
<p>"Come on, just a little farther!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing motioned his brother along. They had been flying for ages, to the point where their wing struts hurt. Skyquake was clearly not having a good time, and Dreadwing could understand. Having to be forced to a new city, just so his brother could seek new job opportunities, was a bit much. He was still so young, and having to forget all he once knew, didn't exactly put him in a good mood. Dreadwing pressed forward, until he felt a weight at his back. His brother's forehelm plunked against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Brother. You brought me out here with no warning, and we haven't had ONE time to rest. I miss my berth. I miss my old friends. I want to go home."</p>
<p>Dreadwing always...sheltered his little brother. He had whatever jobs he could get, and his brother was allowed to have that classic life of a sparkling; playing, making friends, and doing much resting. It was selfish of Dreadwing, making him do such a grown up thing so suddenly. He sighed.</p>
<p>"We can't stop until we find some place to spend the night. But, you're tired."</p>
<p>He knelt down, and allowed the other to climb on his back. Dreadwing had no clue how long he walked, holding onto his brother's weight. He was growing, Dreadwing could feel it. His body throbbed, his mind ached. Finding a cheap looking in for the night was like finding an oasis in an unforgiving desert. He set his brother down on the berth, and was relieved to see he was deep in sleep. He had not much money, but at the moment, this didn't matter. What DID matter was the fact that his brother was here, in a soft berth, in soft sheets.</p>
<p>"Rest, little one. I promise you won't have to struggle for much longer."</p>
<p>He leaned down, kissed his helm, and covered him up. Nothing was ever going to happen to his brother. Nothing. </p>
<p>Dreadwing acted before he could think, grabbing Blades and sending him forward onto the concrete below. He glared down at the confused little helicopter.</p>
<p>"Don't get on my back again. Don't you EVER get on my back again."</p>
<p>Heatwave scoffed as he helped Blades to his pedes.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Totally feeling that 'softie' vibe."</p>
<p>Dreadwing walked on past the scene, right back into his room. He sat down on the berth, and sighed. He didn’t do much today at all, but this day felt like it lasted centuries. He took an inhale, then an exhale. Anger problems ran in the family, but to this day, he tried to keep tabs on it. </p>
<p>"Just breathe. Breathe, and think."</p>
<p>The time ticked away. He spent who knows how long at his berth, polishing his weapons, sharpening his claws, adjusting his bomb technology. Things he used to do back when he had to fight. Back when he had something to fight for. He went over everything several times over, before the guilt started to gnaw at him. He wasn't exactly the most friendly mech around, but he had manners and hospitality. He had been living in their home, and had been treated well (as well as a decepticon could be expected to, anyway). Yet he had been rude, standoffish, and aggressive. He sighed as he got up.</p>
<p>"Look at yourself. Going to apologize again. When will you learn? When will you…"</p>
<p>He didn't let himself finish that thought. He walked out of his room, and knocked on Blades's door. Nothing. He tried Boulder's, Chase's, and even Heatwave's. Nothing. He walked further down the hall, before he finally picked up on the sound. He followed it until he reached the parking lot level of the garage. Everyone was there, the humans sitting at a long table, with the other bots sitting around them. They were all laughing, talking, and seeming to have a good time. They really were a family. He turned around, not wanting to interrupt, before Boulder raised his arm in the air.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing! There you are, Blades just wanted to come and get you!"</p>
<p>Blades scooted a bit to the side, pointing at the small pillow he put on the floor next to him. Dreadwing winced, before taking his seat. He looked down at the humans below, helm cocked to the side.</p>
<p>"What exactly...are we doing here?"</p>
<p>"We're having dinner. On Mondays we do it here, so the bots can chat with us."</p>
<p>Cody's words were barely audible, given how much food was stuffed in his face. Dreadwing nodded.</p>
<p>"Ah, refueling, essentially. I haven't a calm one in quite some time. Not since last I saw my-"</p>
<p>He wanted to finish his sentence, really he did, but that word just refused to leave his mouth. Kade, still tucking into a turkey leg, seemed to be the only one not to take the hint.</p>
<p>"Your what?"</p>
<p>"Kade, no talking with your mouth full."</p>
<p>Chief scolded, rubbing his face with a napkin. He used to do that too, actually. He was getting better at pushing these thoughts down, thankfully. While humans eating was...disgusting to him, he wanted in on the past time as well. He dug into his subspace, and pulled out his favorite snack; energon sticks. He started to help himself to one, before noticing how the bots were gawking at him. Blades pointed at him, as if he was holding contraband. </p>
<p>"You...you have energon sticks?!"</p>
<p>"Yes. I take it you'd like one?"</p>
<p>"W-YES?! We haven't had those in Primus knows HOW long!"</p>
<p>Dani leaned to look at Blades, as if in accusation.</p>
<p>"Hey, you said you guys couldn't eat!"</p>
<p>"By that I meant eat earth stuff. Doesn't sit well in the tank. But this stuff?!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing let Boulder and Blades steal most of the sticks, and couldn't help but chuckle. These poor sparklings haven't such a treat in ages, and he had half a processor to tell Optimus off for it. Blades held out two sticks to Heatwave and Chase, keeping the rest of the amount stuffed in his mouth. Heatwave shook his helm.</p>
<p>"Don't like sweets. Pass."</p>
<p>"And it's ill advised to accept food from strangers."</p>
<p>Dreadwing nodded, helping himself to more treats.</p>
<p>"Apologies. I forgot to bring doughnuts."</p>
<p>Cody, sensing a bit of hostility, decided to interrupt him.</p>
<p>"Uh, Dreadwing! Why don't you tell us a bit more about you! You're gonna be here for a while, might as well get along!"</p>
<p>The young one trying to stop the fuss between them all was as admirable as it was stupid. He helped himself to another stick, nibbling as he tried to find some sort of response.</p>
<p>"I suppose. I used to be the second of decepticon command, and served my master loyally. I've spent hundreds of years training in weaponry, servo to servo combat, and explosives. I hope that suffices."</p>
<p>Boulder looked confused, before nudging his shoulder.</p>
<p>"No, I think he means what do you like?"</p>
<p>"What I like?"</p>
<p>Blades furiously nodded, trying to shake more sticks from the empty box.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Like hobbies! I like making banners, Boulder likes art, Chase likes old cop shows, and Heatwave loves being grumpy."</p>
<p>"I am NOT grumpy."</p>
<p>"Sounds like something a grumpy person would say."</p>
<p>Dreadwing lightly scoffed as Blades hid from his glare, using his own body as a shield. Dreadwing thought about it for a second. He hadn't recalled the last time he did something for enjoyment and enjoyment only.</p>
<p>"I...that's actually a very difficult question. I can't recall the last time I had 'fun'. Even as a youngling, I've been working. I had someone to support at a young age, and I didn’t exactly instill confidence in employer's. I've worked in almost every job you could fathom; bouncing, manual labor, all sorts of things. I suppose I just...work."</p>
<p>"Talk about all work and no play."</p>
<p>Dani added, shoving more bread in her mouth. Chief nodded as he passed the mashed potatoes.</p>
<p>"I get it. Once you have four kids, you forget how to have fun. Take it they were close to you?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn't respond. His spark ached, and his mind was slipping from the present. No matter how badly he tried to fight it, he missed his brother. Missed him, and desperately wanted him back. Wanting something to care for. So much of his life was spent for someone else, that he was quite literally, nothing.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing."</p>
<p>The sound of his name snapped him into reality, and he realized his claw had dug into Boulder's leg. He immediately yanked it away, looking at the marks he left behind.</p>
<p>"Boulder, do forgive me, I just-"</p>
<p>"It's fine, honest! I'll go get this cleaned up."</p>
<p>"Please, allow me to take you there."</p>
<p>Dreadwing stood up, helping Boulder to his pedes. He ignored the glares and looks of concern as he guided him back to his front door. Boulder waved him off when they reached the door.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing, it's okay, It's an accident. Those happen."</p>
<p>"I shouldn't make accidents. If I did this in the decepticons-"</p>
<p>"You aren't the decepticons. And I'm glad for that."</p>
<p>Dreadwing, in the midst of both worry and anger, was about to snap at him for such a remark, until Boulder placed a servo on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Because you're you. And I like you. You make mistakes. And the great part about earth and its inhabitants is that from mistakes, you grow. I'm excited to see how far your branches will get."</p>
<p>Boulder turned around, opened his door, and closed it. Dreadwing….didn't have a response. Usually he was the one so profound and articulate. But this mech, a sparkling compared to him, reduced him to nothing but mere stammers. He recalled how to speak only when Blades appeared next to him, optics laced in worry.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? It kinda looked like something happened. You look kinda...lost?"</p>
<p>"I'm...fine. I assure you. Just been quite the first day."</p>
<p>"You're telling me, I got to have energon sticks!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing chuckled. Something about the simplicity of that comment settled his spark.</p>
<p>"I take it that was sufficient in terms of an apology?"</p>
<p>"For w- oh you mean actually throwing me on the floor."</p>
<p>"Yes. That. I will give you a proper apology if you so-"</p>
<p>"Hey. It's fine. You're going through stuff, and you aren't ready to talk about it yet. Like how I don't want to talk about how mountain goats give me the heebie jeebies."</p>
<p>Dreadwing had no idea why, but he found himself giving a bark of laughter at that. There was something so wholesome and naïve about Blades. Had they been in the decepticons, he'd find him incompetent, but here, he found himself rather liking the naivety. He placed his claw hand on top of his helm.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Blades."</p>
<p>"For…?"</p>
<p>"For making this transition a little easier. Despite how I act, I am in your debt for being so kind to me."</p>
<p>"Well yeah, I mean, you're hot."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"I mean- a hot commodity. You know, everyone wants to just jump all over you. I get it, I mean I have my own fan club and all. Which, speaking of,"</p>
<p>Blades dug into his subspace, and pulled out a flyer. It appeared to be his headshot, along with his signature on the bottom right.</p>
<p>"You can have that. It's limited edition too, I usually don't use the glittery pen."</p>
<p>It was an odd, and almost selfish gift, that Dreadwing couldn’t help but find charming. He held the other's helm still, and clunked his forehelm against his.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Blades. I'll hold onto it."</p>
<p>"W-what is actually happening right now?"</p>
<p>"I was forged on Caminus. To show deep appreciation for someone, we do this."</p>
<p>Dreadwing pulled away, under the impression that he made the other uncomfortable (though he swore Blades pushed himself forward a bit, as if he missed the contact). He cleared his vocal processor. </p>
<p>"Pardon. Just know that your hospitality has not gone unnoticed. Have a good night, Blades."</p>
<p>He walked to his own room, and heard Blades squealed just outside his door, running down the hall and yelling for Dani. While he didn't exactly call this home, he could appreciate the idea of having Blades and Boulder as company. One day down. Six more to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reasons to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreadwing struggles to forgive himself for his mistakes. Kade and Heatwave certainly don't help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heatwave and Kade have troubles expressing their feelings, and no one is surpised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you two start every morning on this sofa?"</p>
<p>"Just this week. They put the new episodes a few hours earlier for some reason, and Blades refuses to miss an episode."</p>
<p>"If I miss ONE episode, my blog will FLIP, I can't afford to."</p>
<p>Dreadwing was still not used to having a surprising amount of free time. He was in the bunker level, skimming through the shelf of books, when curiosity got the better of him. He moved from the shelf, to the sofa, leaning against the furniture to see the screen.</p>
<p>"What even is this program?"</p>
<p>"It's called cupcake hoarders. They have to make as many cupcakes as they can in an hour. But they have to actually be good cupcakes, or they get docked points."</p>
<p>"Sometimes they have 'sabotages'. Like once, a guy had to make all his cupcakes in boxing gloves."</p>
<p>"Season four, episode eight. Classic."</p>
<p>Did Dreadwing understand them? Not particularly. But surely this show must be worth something if it captured their attention. Deni scooted away from Blades, patting the now available middle seat.</p>
<p>"Why don't you join us? Maybe you'll like it!"</p>
<p>"If I'm not imposing."</p>
<p>"Not at all!"</p>
<p>He helped himself to the seat, before pulling out some snacks. Dreadwing was quite the snacker when he wasn't on the field.</p>
<p>"Mechanimal crackers?"</p>
<p>"YES."</p>
<p>Blades helped himself to the bag of goodies as the three of them watched. Dreadwing wasn’t familiar with human foods, but from what he gathered, they were putting liquids in paper cups, and using heat to make them into solids. Dreadwing turned to the slight tapping sound next to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, could you scoot a bit closer to Blades? I'm feeling a bit cramped here."</p>
<p>"Oh, of course."</p>
<p>Dreadwing scooted more towards Blades, till his shoulders clunked against his.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your space now?"</p>
<p>"Uh...w-well kinda, but it's okay. You could uh, just put your arm on the couch, that might help."</p>
<p>"Like this?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing put one arm on the sofa, just behind Blades. He nodded furiously, face looking mildly discolored for some reason.</p>
<p>"Yep. Good. Great. Perfect honestly."</p>
<p>He ignored both Deni giving Blades a thumbs up, as well as Heatwave (alongside his human Kade) walking into the room. It had been no more than twenty minutes since he started watching this show, but he was surprisingly enthralled.</p>
<p>"So, that's a mostly egg concoction, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh definitely, no way is it gonna count. It's like a sugar omelette."</p>
<p>"Technically it's scrambled eggs, since you don't whisk an omelette."</p>
<p>Kade dove in, grabbing her drink and helping himself.</p>
<p>"You don't even know how to MAKE an omelette, sis."</p>
<p>She smacked him on the arm, enough to make him wince. Heatwave peered over them all.</p>
<p>"As much as I'm loving the whole 'bonding with the new guy' thing, I'm not leaving the decepticon here unattended."</p>
<p>"Aw Heatwave, come on, don't be-"</p>
<p>"YOU were the one who helped touch up Boulder last night. You can guess why I'm not in the 'love the new mech' committee, Blades."</p>
<p>Kade shrugged.</p>
<p>"You guys know I hate agreeing with Heatwave, but he's got a point. Dunno much about Cybertronians, but I know the decepticons aren't exactly angels here. Besides, we need to see if the big guy here is worth anything aside from being Blades's playmate."</p>
<p>Blades clearly wanted to speak on his behalf, before Dreadwing gave him a dismissive wave of his hand.</p>
<p>"No no, it's alright. I would actually enjoy a given task."</p>
<p>Dreadwing stood up, finally feeling almost excited since he got here. </p>
<p>"Go on then, lead the way."</p>
<p>Heatwave walked on ahead, and Dreadwing leaned down to Blades.</p>
<p>"Keep some room on the sofa for me, I want to see who's victorious at the end."</p>
<p>Blades gave him a thumbs up, and Dreadwing followed Heatwave. Dreadwing walked behind Heatwave, and realized he was walking rather...slow. Dreadwing peered over him, thinking maybe something was hindering his movement, but he failed to see anything wrong with him or his pedes.</p>
<p>"You're staring at me. Stop it."</p>
<p>"Stop walking so slowly. I'm following you, and I feel as though I can crawl faster than you're walking."</p>
<p>Heatwave groaned a bit as he turned the corner. When Heatwave stopped for a moment, Dreadwing finally noticed what was the issue.</p>
<p>"You're walking slow for your human, aren’t you?"</p>
<p>Kade seemed to take offense to that, pointing at him in accusation. </p>
<p>"Hey, don't read too much into that. Heatwave walks this slowly so YOU don't get lost."</p>
<p>Heatwave leaned a bit to Heatwave, trying to keep his voice low.</p>
<p>"He gets offended when I have to stop to let him catch up, so I have to put it on cruise control."</p>
<p>"I HEARD THAT!"</p>
<p>Kade barked, pointing a finger of accusation up at Heatwave. Heatwave rolled his optics, before squatting down, and poking his forehead.</p>
<p>"You're just mad because you're not the tallest one at the firehouse anymore."</p>
<p>"I'm going to punch you in the face, Heatwave."</p>
<p>"You can't REACH my face."</p>
<p>Kade stammered for some sort of response, before smacking his hand away, slapping his helmet on his head.</p>
<p>"You know what, screw you guys, I'm leading the way."</p>
<p>Heatwave chuckled as Kade seemed to stomp down the hallway. Heatwave gestured to him.</p>
<p>"It's fun to mess with him, he's fine."</p>
<p>"I've...never seen you smile like that before. I take it this 'Kade' makes you quite happy."</p>
<p>Heatwave's smile left, and blush took its place. He stood up, put his visor over his optics, and kept on ahead after Kade. Dreadwing couldn’t help but smile. They reminded him a lot of...him. His body tensed up, and just when he thought he was going to have another episode, Kade's barking voice interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Hey, you were rushing me a second ago, what's the hold up?!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing shook his helm, before following to the room they were in. He didn't know what it was, but he was glad they stopped another memory. He took a look around, whistling. Wooden dummies, various targets, and even huge blocks of weights.</p>
<p>"This is...a rather nice looking training room. You built this yourself?"</p>
<p>"Not entirely. Did most of the heavy lifting, but Boulder helped design the layout, Chase got the materials, and Blades painted the door frame."</p>
<p>"I was going to say, you certainly enjoy your glitter."</p>
<p>He chuckled. Kade gestured to some smaller versions of the equipment, clearly holding some pride.</p>
<p>"And I enjoy MY equipment. Now, if you're gonna be a part of a rescue team, you gotta keep yourself physically fit. When was the last time you did some weight training?"</p>
<p>"A year ago, perhaps a year and a half."</p>
<p>"And your excuse?"</p>
<p>"Coma, with a dash of existential crisis."</p>
<p>Kade was not ready for that answer, clearly taking a minute to think of a response.</p>
<p>"Uh...right. Well, that's all done, let's get you back into it! Let's do some light stuff first, see how you're doing."</p>
<p>Heatwave helped him get some small looking weights together, and Dreadwing didn’t struggle in the slightest to lift them. Kade picked up his own weights, and alongside Heatwave, the three of them lifted their weights. Dreadwing, mainly in boredom, studied the other two. He found them more of the disagreeable ones out of the rest, yet here they are, happy as can be. Dreadwing, moving to something just a bit heavier, couldn't help but feel the need to say something. </p>
<p>"So...you two do this often?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Sometimes Dani gets in on it, but it's mostly me and Heatwave here."</p>
<p>"It feels...oddly intimate, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"Okay, again, don't read too much into it."</p>
<p>"He's just mad because not ONLY do I walk faster than him, but I can lift more than him."</p>
<p>"If I was an over sized garden hose, I might be able to lift more too, you know."</p>
<p>Dreadwing couldn’t help but admire this oddly friendly competition between them. Their usual sour and often rude disposition was replaced with friendly, teasing banter.</p>
<p>"So you're better than Kade in every way-"</p>
<p>"Hey, not true. I'm WAY better looking."</p>
<p>"...right. As I was saying, you're better than Kade. So that means you have no real competition, do you?"</p>
<p>"Honestly? No. Chase is too busy reading rules, Blades doesn't want to scuff his paint, and while Boulder is strong, he doesn't have interest in competition. Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I'd be interested to fill that role. A bot like you without competition leads to quite the attitude, and quite frankly, I grow weary of it."</p>
<p>Heatwave and Kade stopped lifting their weights, in order to look up at him. They both then looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>"Well what?"</p>
<p>"You're MY partner! You gotta prove you're not the one to mess with! Let's GO big guy!"</p>
<p>Kade dropped his weight, and kept pushing at Heatwave's knee, in an attempt to prompt him. Heatwave scoffed, and let his weight fall to the floor, making Kade jump a little bit. Heatwave stood up, and gave his neck a crack.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's go, decepticon."</p>
<p>There was a familiar determination in his optics. A sort of eager rivalry that...made his spark hurt. He remembered seeing that in so many mechs that were torn away from him. And not just his b-</p>
<p>"Getting cold pedes?"</p>
<p>He snapped out of it, before he could really slip further into his memories. He stood up, and gestured for Heatwave to follow him to the center of the room. Kade took a seat, clearly excited to see all of this go down. They both circled each other, seeming to size each other up.</p>
<p>"So, servo to servo, or should we bring weapons?"</p>
<p>"Fun as that would be, I don't trust decepticon toys."</p>
<p>"A wise choice. You’re lucky I'm honorable enough to not fall into that temptation. Now, I'll let you have the first move."</p>
<p>"Why don't I trust such a nice offer?"</p>
<p>"Because you're scared of me, perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god- someone punch someone!"</p>
<p>Kade cried out. Heatwave took that as a cue to just act, and swung. Dreadwing blocked it with his hand, and did the same for the second swing. Heatwave tried for a third time, only for Dreadwing to hug his arm, and suddenly push; sending him spinning as Dreadwing’s weight controlled his whole frame. It was enough to make him confused, but just when Dreadwing was about to send him to the floor, Heatwave brought up his knee, right against his shin. It was a hard enough hit to make Dreadwing swear under his breath, but not enough to make him let go. Heatwave kept pushing back against the weight, and Dreadwing had to admit, he was lasting longer than he would’ve thought.</p>
<p>"I'll give you one thing, autobot. You aren't helpless."</p>
<p>"And you're playing fair. I'm surprised."</p>
<p>Heatwave tried to yank himself out of the grip, but Dreadwing’s grip was too strong. He tried to swing with his elbow, turning his body around in an attempt to hit his face. It was clever, and Dreadwing almost didn't want to block it. But he did. He blocked the hit, and grabbed his arm. He pulled his arms back, and with his pede, sent him crashing into the floor below. Heatwave fell with a hard 'thud', and Dreadwing chuckled, keeping his weight on him, less he attempted to escape from him.</p>
<p>"You really wanted to have a go at me, didn't you? Did it feel good, to finally-"</p>
<p>"Heatwave!!"</p>
<p>Kade's cry wasn't shouted in frustration or disappointment. It was...worry. He looked down at him, and saw energon spilt onto the floor. He quickly let go of him, and pulled him up from the floor, getting him to take a seat. He studied his face, and saw that he had hurt his nasal ridge.</p>
<p>"Oh Primus, I'm SO sorry! I must've thrown you too hard-"</p>
<p>"I'm fine."</p>
<p>"I MIGHT have broken it! Stay still, just a moment."</p>
<p>Kade looked upon with great worry, and Dreadwing dug into his subspace. He was no medic, but he always had a small med kit just in case. Dreadwing tilted his chin up, being gentle in his touch.</p>
<p>"This might sting a little, relax."</p>
<p>Heatwave's grip on his knees stiffened, and Dreadwing made sure to be extra careful, especially with his claws.</p>
<p>"I apologize for this. I meant to just rough you up a little, not make you bleed-"</p>
<p>"People tend to get hurt around you, don't they?"</p>
<p>Heatwave's words were delivered with a snarl, and hatred in his optics. The sanitary wipe in his hand shook as his claws trembled.</p>
<p>"I-it was an accident, I assure you-"</p>
<p>"Lots of accidents, big guy."</p>
<p>Kade looked at him with an equal amount of disdain, and Dreadwing couldn't help but feel panic surge in his frame. Were they right? Was he at fault? Was...was him being this lonely and pointless...his own doing? Dreadwing, feeling himself more scared than he had ever felt, bolted. His body crashed into the hallway, and again right before he made it to his door. He struggled to turn the nob, and when he finally made it inside, he shut the door. He barely made it to his berth before his legs suddenly gave out, and the world melted around him.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Dreadwing?"</p>
<p>He groaned as he slowly gained consciousness. He really needed to stop waking up like this. He forced himself to sit up, and saw who was the source of the voice; Cody. He rubbed his helm, processor foggy.</p>
<p>"How did you get in here? I thought I locked the door."</p>
<p>"You did, but dad has a Master key to all the rooms. I didn't want to come in, but I just talked to Heatwave, wanted to see how you're doing."</p>
<p>"I....I didn't mean to-"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey."</p>
<p>Cody walked up to him, lightly patting at his leg.</p>
<p>"Look, I really think you should come outside with me."</p>
<p>"I don't….think they'd want to see me."</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised. Come on."</p>
<p>Cody gestured him forward, and Dreadwing obeyed. He didn't want to follow him, but being disobedient would somehow make him feel worse. He followed, right until he made it to the bunker level. Everyone was here, including the other humans. Upon seeing Dreadwing, Chief walked up to him.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing. We got an understanding of the situation, and we wanted you to talk to Heatwave about it."</p>
<p>Dreadwing stepped passed him, and Heatwave took a step towards him.</p>
<p>"I apologize-"</p>
<p>"Shut it. I'M sorry. What you did was a genuine accident. Me and Kade were just...unfair to you. You didn't deserve me saying something like that."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>Chief added. Heatwave clearly wanted to stop there, but he obeyed anyway. </p>
<p>"I...got nervous, okay? You're a big decepticon on the team, and realizing you could take me down so easily, kinda...uhm…"</p>
<p>"It scared him."</p>
<p>Cody piped up. Heatwave shrugged his shoulders, and that was when Dreadwing realized, he wasn’t making it up. Heatwave was genuinely and honestly scared. Be it for the safety for himself, or for his family, Heatwave wasn't so fearless as he let off. Chief nudged Kade, and he groaned.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry too. The blood freaked me out."</p>
<p>Cody grinned, nudging Dreadwing.</p>
<p>"Translation: 'you hurt my best friend and I had no idea how to handle it'"</p>
<p>Kade made the motion to go after Cody, until Chief grabbed him by the collar, keeping him there. Dreadwing sat there, at a loss for words. </p>
<p>"I...I keep failing you all. I keep having to apologize. Why am I being forgiven so easily?"</p>
<p>Boulder patted him on the shoulder, ever holding that patient smile of his. </p>
<p>"You can make mistakes. What matters is that you understand what you did wrong, and that you have a want to fix it."</p>
<p>Heatwave scoffed, and gave Dreadwing a punch on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Besides, you got moves. I kinda gotta respect you for that. If you REALLY wanna say sorry, you could show me how you did that move."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a proper apology. I'm in."</p>
<p>Dreadwing clamped his servo on top of Heatwave's helm, earning him a chuckle. He noticed Blades leaning against him, clearly wanting the same treatment. He couldn't resist, and he found himself doing the same to his helm, making the bot stand on the tip of his pedes. Heatwave grinned.</p>
<p>"Don't get used to the big guy's attention, he's sparring with me next."</p>
<p>"Nuh uh! He's gonna finish watching cupcake hoarders with me!"</p>
<p>They both seemed to get into a bit of a tuff, and Dreadwing took this distraction to kneel down to Cody.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Cody. I don't think I could've found it beyond my pride to resolve this."</p>
<p>"It was like Boulder said, we make mistakes. Just helping you."</p>
<p>"Heatwave thinking it's HIS turn with Dreadwing is a mistake!"</p>
<p>Cried Blades. Dreadwing didn’t think he belonged here by any means, not amongst those who had stability in their lives, but it felt nice to at least be wanted. Little did he know, things would only get more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Reason to Quit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreadwing gets reminded as to why him and his brother joined the decepticons. Things become a problem when Chase and Dreadwing have different ideas as to what is wrong and what is right. Cody and Dreadwing have a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love the headcanon that Dreadwing babied his brother. That is all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since the Heatwave incident, and Dreadwing was still counting down the days. Dreadwing had been fairly welcomed amongst them all (particularly by Blades and Cody), and while it was sweet, it wasn't enough. He didn't feel vital to them. He felt as though he was merely a guest in their abode, rather than a team member. It wasn’t their fault, it was his own doing. No cause would be the same as the decepticons, and yet, he kept trying to fulfill that need. Self sabotage. Heatwave might have been said in a fit of fear, but he might have been onto something. He tended to hurt others around him, and even himself was not excused from this.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing."</p>
<p>He was snapped out of his thoughts by Chase. He was out here with him on patrol, instead of Chief (something about him going on a date), and it had been overall uneventful. </p>
<p>"Hmm? I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?"</p>
<p>"I was asking if you read the rule book file that I sent you last night."</p>
<p>"I didn't. Why?"</p>
<p>Chase blinked at him as if he had gone mad. Dreadwing didn't hate Chase personally, as he was reasonable and friendly enough around the base. But there was the nagging, aching fact that he-</p>
<p>"As a police officer, it is my duty to uphold the law. It is also my duty to inform new members to the team of said laws. No matter, I can happily fill you in, until we get back to base!"</p>
<p>"Oh goodie. Looking forward to the billions of rules you have."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit, Dreadwing!"</p>
<p>Something told him he wasn't used to sarcasm. Dreadwing let him go off as he studied the road from the side of the street, right next to the bank. He tuned out when Chase gave the details, but from what he gathered from Chief, there were reports of break ins, hence why they were here. Dreadwing kept looking around, mostly at the people. It was a simple little island, with simple people and their simple lives. It was quaint. It...was what he wanted for someone. Wanted for many.</p>
<p>"Then there's the rule that gets broken rather frequently, 'dog leashes over eight feet in length are against the law', and-"</p>
<p>"Chase."</p>
<p>"Questions afterward, please. Now-"</p>
<p>"No, look."</p>
<p>He took his helm, and turned it. They both caught two humans, young from the looks of it, climbing in through the window. How they got in without the alarm going off was odd, and that was enough for Dreadwing to proceed with caution. He made Chase go around to the back entrance, while Dreadwing stayed at the front. This building wasn't very bot accessible, and as such, they had to wait for them to come out. That was when a shield suddenly appeared around them, trapping them both in a bubble. Dreadwing didn’t appreciate the sudden claustrophobic feeling, and decided it was worth a little destruction. He drew his sword, and opened the door as if it was a can opener. The door fell down, and the humans met his optics. One of them pointed a finger in accusation at him.</p>
<p>"How'd YOU get in here?!"</p>
<p>"You trapped me IN the shield."</p>
<p>"You moron, you said you were watching!"</p>
<p>"You said YOU were!"</p>
<p>"Why would I do it when I'M opening the window, moron?!"</p>
<p>They both started brawling with each other, and Dreadwing had enough. He tucked his sword away, before walking in, and plucking them by their jackets.</p>
<p>"Enough. I'm no fool, and I think I can understand why you're here, you little thieves."</p>
<p>They both looked at him, scowling.</p>
<p>"Let me guess, you're just like Chase, and you're going to just turn us in."</p>
<p>Dreadwing looked at the shield behind him. While common sense would dictate that he should throw them in prison and be done with them, something in him...wasn't happy with that. </p>
<p>"Allow me to answer that question with a question. Is this technology your own?"</p>
<p>One of them nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we built it. I had the blueprints, then Evan managed to piece it together. His fingers are more nimble than mine."</p>
<p>"You boys are quite talented. What brought you to do something so low?"</p>
<p>Myles scoffed.</p>
<p>"You kidding? You can't do anything in this world without money. Hell, we invented a material that could safely stop a speeding car, but no one wanted to give us a loan!"</p>
<p>"So we decided to just take it."</p>
<p>Evan nodded in agreement. Dreadwing had been associated with thieves and murders alike, and he knew one thing; no one was born into it. He allowed them to sit on his servos, allowing them to be comfortable.</p>
<p>"You two are not doing this for fun, like some that I've ran into."</p>
<p>Dreadwing thought for a moment, before caving in.</p>
<p>"If you two could make it out of here with what you need, could you make it untraceable?"</p>
<p>"We'd have to lay low for a while, but if we can make it out of here, totally."</p>
<p>Dreadwing sighed, and placed them carefully on the floor.</p>
<p>"Fine. You two act quickly, I'm going to pretend I wasn't able to catch up to you."</p>
<p>"You serious?!"</p>
<p>They both looked at him, nearly giddy. Dreadwing couldn’t help but softly smile.</p>
<p>"I….have a soft spot for brothers. Now hurry, I'm going to distract him."</p>
<p>Dreadwing left them to be, and was about to make it outside, when he saw that Chase was already here. He took one look at his optics, and saw that he knew.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing, you're assisting these criminals?!"</p>
<p>"I'm assisting two boys who are treated awfully by society."</p>
<p>"You're helping them steal!"</p>
<p>Chase exclaimed, taking a step towards him. Dreadwing really hoped he wasn't going to find out, it would've made this a lot easier.</p>
<p>"I'm helping them have a CHANCE for the future. When the world is ruled by currency, those who have nothing, GET nothing. These boys are talented, ambitious, why shouldn't they take what they need?"</p>
<p>"What if they take from the less fortunate? It gives other's less of a chance."</p>
<p>Myles piped up from his spot on the computer. </p>
<p>"We're taking from the Pynch's."</p>
<p>"....okay so they're stealing from someone rich, but this isn't your choice to make!"</p>
<p>"Them being denied an opportunity to make something in the world isn't their choice!"</p>
<p>"If you do not stop them, Dreadwing, I will."</p>
<p>"Then you will have to get past me. Autobot pup."</p>
<p>They glared at each other for a moment, and Dreadwing felt his energon rush in his frame. He was ready to stand by what he believed in, even if it meant putting this mech down. Chase didn't take the aggressive approach, trying to dive past him to get to the boys, only for Dreadwing to grab him by his bust, and push him against the wall. </p>
<p>"I HIGHLY suggest you forget your rule book for just a moment. I don't want to hurt anyone, but you're making this difficult."</p>
<p>"You're helping them break the law!"</p>
<p>Chase somehow got out of his hold, and got behind him, slapping stasis cuffs at his wrist. Rather speedy, this one was.</p>
<p>"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can-"</p>
<p>Dreadwing’s claws had undone the cuffs before he could finish his sentence, and Dreadwing turned, slapping them against the other's wrists. He held the other against the wall, turning to the boys.</p>
<p>"Are you almost done?!"</p>
<p>"Almost….almost….and done!"</p>
<p>They packed up their stuff quickly, and they bolted. The place had gone quiet, the shield had been down, and everything was still. Dreadwing stood there for a moment, thinking about just what he had done. He remembered the last time he did something like this. The last time he was the bad guy. His body stiffened, his breath hitched, and reality faded from him.</p>
<p>"Keep an optic on the door, do you understand? If anyone comes close, tell me."</p>
<p>"But isn't this-"</p>
<p>"Yes. It's something you should NOT do. It's why I'm doing it for you. For us."</p>
<p>He patted his brother's cheek, leaving him to guard the door. Dreadwing felt dirty, stealing credits from his boss's computer. But when your employer says he refuses to pay 'a dumb kite flyer', he was left with no choice. He needed to care for his brother. He needed to stay alive for him. And if he had to pay rent, if he was going to work relentlessly, to the point where his back hurt, his employer was going to lose a few credits. Skyquake was clearly uncomfortable with this, and in a way it made Dreadwing happy. He NEVER wanted his brother to be okay with this.</p>
<p>"Brother?"</p>
<p>"Is someone there?"</p>
<p>His helm lifted quickly from the computer, ready to pull his device out. Skyquake shook his helm.</p>
<p>"No, no one. I was just...wondering. Are we poor?"</p>
<p>It was a tough question. Dreadwing always sugar coated things for his brother, hating the notion of his brother to have a worry in his life. He hesitated, before finding an answer.</p>
<p>"We aren't rich. But we are not dirt poor. I work enough to keep us afloat, and that's all that matters."</p>
<p>There was silence as he kept at the computer. Once he got the password, he was in. He was no computer whizz, and had more or less had someone make this technology for him. He was briefed on how it worked, but he still struggled.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing?"</p>
<p>"Almost done, what is it?"</p>
<p>"Does...does any of this go to my pocket? Am I...buying things with stolen credits?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing felt his spark shatter at his gaze. He walked around the counter, holding his brother's face.</p>
<p>"You do not buy anything with stolen credits. I earn our keep, and you get a part of that. Do not feel guilty. I'm your elder, it is my duty to care for you. I would never make you do something that wasn't right. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Skyquake hesitated, but he nodded. Dreadwing smiled, and kissed his forehelm.</p>
<p>"Good. Now I'm almost done, keep watching."</p>
<p>Dreadwing made it to the counter again, and was barely at it for a few kliks, before Skyquake nearly made him have a spark attack.</p>
<p>"Someone's coming!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing’s servos never flew so fast. He heard the steps coming, he made his brother get away from the door, and to his side. He finally finished, yanking the card out just in time for his boss to walk in. He was a grotesque looking thing, old and constantly reeking of high grade</p>
<p>"What are you doing here? Your shift isn't until tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I was showing my little brother around. He's been job hunting, and I thought this would suit him."</p>
<p>The mech eyed Skyquake up and down, scoffing.</p>
<p>"Great. Another flyer. Whatever, least you two can lift. Now get out, I gotta set up for today."</p>
<p>"Of course sir, have a lovely day."</p>
<p>He nearly yanked his brother out the door, sighing in relief. Dreadwing held his brother close, feeling such relief from the fact that he didn't catch them.</p>
<p>"See? We're just fine."</p>
<p>"I don't...feel good about it."</p>
<p>"Neither do I little brother, but we needed it. Just be happy we didn't get-"</p>
<p>"Caught?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing turned to the direction of that voice, keeping his brother behind him. It was a tall, gray mech, whose face seemed so familiar to him. Skyquake felt that recognition immediately. </p>
<p>"Megatronus?"</p>
<p>"Quite right. Right in front of two thieves, it would seem."</p>
<p>Megatronus took a step towards them, and Dreadwing kept himself between them. No one would touch his little brother. No one. Dreadwing was ready to attack, before his hand fell onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I understand completely. I won't tell anyone. Why don't you two walk with me and my associate? I sense MUCH potential in you both."</p>
<p>From the shadows, walked out a mech. He was big, bulky, and faceless. Dreadwing didn’t trust him, but he did trust this Megatronus. He walked alongside him, and found himself entranced by his words. Promises of a better future, promise of a life for his brother. It was the start of it all.</p>
<p>Dreadwing was slapped out of his memory. Literally. When the present came back to him, it was via the back of Chase's palm. Chase was glaring at him, and it wasn't a wonder as to why.</p>
<p>"You LET them commit their crime!"</p>
<p>"What's a crime is this society! You know what, I'm not spending all this time explaining to a pig, I can't quite get the squealing down."</p>
<p>Dreadwing shoved him to the side, and transformed, leaving the scene. He should've gone elsewhere, anywhere but the fire house, but...he had nowhere else to go. He made it back to base, catching the eyes and optics of everyone else. He tried to make it back to his room, only to freeze upon hearing Kade bark for him to stay put. Reported fast, this mech did. He stayed standing there, tempting to just sprint down the hallway. But he decided against it. He stood by his decision, and he refused to show any sign of guilt towards his actions. He stood there, patiently waiting, until he heard the roll of those tires. He watched as the other walked in alongside Chief, who didn't look too happy himself.</p>
<p>"I just got word from Chase. You LET a bank robbery happen?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing turned around to face him, holding quite a face of discontent himself.</p>
<p>"I let two talented boys take what they needed to succeed in life."</p>
<p>"That wasn't YOUR call to make!"</p>
<p>He'd give Chief one thing; he held NO fear towards him, going so far as to walk up to him to get his point across. Dreadwing scoffed, leaning down to his level, which clearly made Chase anxious.</p>
<p>"I'm not explaining myself to you and your little lap dog. I did what I felt was right, and if I could turn back time, I'd do it all over again."</p>
<p>Kade apparently wanted in on this action, standing next to his father in an almost defensive manner.</p>
<p>"We should've known better than to let a decepticon work with us. Apparently you guys don't actually change."</p>
<p>That was when Dreadwing lost his temper. He pointed outside, chest puffed out and heat rising in his frame.</p>
<p>"You think those boys WANTED to do this?! You think they were BORN to be so full of malice? You think they always thought so little of their government, you think they were aware that they had so little opportunities?! Do you think for a moment that I wanted to put my brother in trouble?! No, you do what you HAVE to for those you love!"</p>
<p>A look of confusion came across their faces, and Dreadwing realized how much he let slip. But he was too frustrated, too scared to stop. With no one to fight for, you'd be surprised how much you'd be willing to give up.</p>
<p>"Let me ask you something. If you had to provide for your family, but society refused to allow you to, what do you do? Would you sit by and allow the law to starve you? Or would you take what you could?"</p>
<p>Chief, as well as everyone else, stood silent. Dreadwing got in front of his face, blowing exhaust against his skin.</p>
<p>"Not everyone has the pleasure of having the same chances as you, Chief. Be aware of that the next time you tell me I'M in the wrong."</p>
<p>Dreadwing turned the corner, and as per usual, escaped to his room. It had been a cycle of this, and he was sick of it. These autobot dogs had no clue what it was like, growing up to have so little, and still have it be taken from you. He sat on the floor, leaning his back against the berth. He pulled up his data pad, and brought up his album. He picked his favorite pictures of him and his brother. These two. One of them holding themselves so poised, ready for their decepticon duties, only for the second picture to show Skyquake putting his brother in a headlock. Then he just. Sobbed. He buried his face in the screen, as if this was somehow the same as embracing his brother.</p>
<p>"I'm...so sorry. But without you, I'm nothing. I can't do anything without you being my reason. I did everything for you, and even then...you're gone. I miss you, I'd do ANYTHING to hold you just one more time. I-"</p>
<p>"Dreadwing?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing looked up at the screen, as if Skyquake had actually spoken to him. When he realized the voice was coming from the door, he put his data pad on the floor, wiping his face. </p>
<p>"Come in, Cody."</p>
<p>Cody helped himself in, and Dreadwing felt guilty. Cody had always been there in hopes to show him some genuine support, and here he was, lashing out like some moody sparkling. Cody made sure the door was closed, before sitting next to Dreadwing on the floor. They didn't look at each other, and it made Cody's words all the more shocking.</p>
<p>"Is this about Skyquake?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing whipped his head around so fast, it could've fallen off.</p>
<p>"How did you…"</p>
<p>"I come to check in on you sometimes. At first it was because Heatwave didn't trust you. Then it was because Blades kept hearing noises from your room. You kept saying his name in your sleep. It must not have been a good memory. I hear you cry whenever you say it."</p>
<p>Dreadwing could've told him to just leave. Could've just shut down, even. But Dreadwing felt such an odd sense of trust between him and this little one. So, against his better judgement, he pulled out his data pad, and showed it to Cody. </p>
<p>"This...is Skyquake. My twin brother."</p>
<p>"Cybertronians can have brothers?"</p>
<p>"It's rare, but yes. We can have siblings, and this one is mine."</p>
<p>"Oh...is all of this because you miss him? We could always try to find-"</p>
<p>"He's dead."</p>
<p>The abruptness of the words made Cody silent for a moment. He couldn't blame him, how was one to respond to that? Dreadwing rubbed his optic, trying to cease the tears.</p>
<p>"He...was a noble warrior. He was kept on earth for years, awaiting in stasis for our master's orders. Then, upon being awoken, he was killed by a decepticon traitor. I found out, and sought out revenge. The decepticons needed their honor back, and I was going to reclaim it. Unfortunately, my master did not approve of my insubordination."</p>
<p>Dreadwing carefully stroked his scar, wincing as the memory came back to him.</p>
<p>"I couldn't even bury him. I know not where he was slain, I know not where his eternal torment lays. I just...know he's gone. I was supposed to protect him, and I failed. When I failed at that, I failed the decepticons. Now...I fail here. I know not where I belong. My memories keep coming back to me, and it only seems to make a mess out of things. I have nothing. I AM nothing. No friends, no family, no home. If I have nothing to fight for, what does….that leave me with? I...truly belong nowhere."</p>
<p>Dreadwing’s tears couldn’t stop. It wasn't a gross, ugly sobbing, but tears that flowed through his face like a quiet stream. That was when he felt the smallest bit of warmth on his claw. Cody's hand. He looked at the little face, and saw nothing but compassion. </p>
<p>"You could belong to the Burns family."</p>
<p>It was a simple sentence. But it was one that made his spark tremble, that made his frame feel like mush. </p>
<p>"They don't...want me here."</p>
<p>"Family doesn't always get along. I'm sure you and Skyquake weren't happy all the time. It's like me and Kade. Sure he acts like I'm annoying sometimes, but I know he wouldn't trade me for anything. And to be honest, I feel the same. Dreadwing, I know I want you here. I know I see you as a brother."</p>
<p>That did it. For a moment, for a split second, he saw Skyquake. He remembered holding him like this, back when they were younger and smaller. Like he was the most important thing in the universe. He suddenly picked up Cody, and brought him to his chest, holding him as tightly as his body would allow.</p>
<p>"You're...my brother. Brother Cody. I swear on whatever honor I have left, I'll protect you."</p>
<p>Dreadwing wasn’t sure if he'd be accepted by everyone. But that didn't matter. All he really needed, was one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Reason to Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreadwing, Chase, and Cody all face against someone threatening the town. This leads To Dreadwing proving his devotion towards Cody, and him gaining respect for Chase.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dreadwing getting to beat an ass, was something he deserved. Suffice to say, he still hasn't forgiven Starscream.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreadwing didn’t recall falling into recharge. He looked around the room, before looking into his hands. Empty.</p>
<p>"Cody?"</p>
<p>Call Dreadwing clingy, but the idea of NOT having his little brother with him filled him up with anxiety. He walked out of the room, and went looking down the hallway. No one was sitting on the couch, no one was reading their books. Empty. Dreadwing clenched his fist, before relaxing it.</p>
<p>"It's okay. You're okay. Everything is okay."</p>
<p>Dreadwing wished he had more comforting words for himself, maybe even something more eloquent. He made his way up to the parking lot level, and found them all; huddled together and talking amongst themselves. About him.</p>
<p>"So lemme get this straight, Dreadwing had a brother?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and he hasn't been...handling it well."</p>
<p>"Still doesn't excuse the fact that his behavior is far from professional-"</p>
<p>"Chase, would YOU be the same if one of us passed?"</p>
<p>A moment of silence. Cody, ever the glue that kept this family together, continued. </p>
<p>"I'm not saying what he did was perfect. I'm just saying, we're being too hard on him, and-"</p>
<p>"He's right behind you."</p>
<p>Cody turned around, to meet his gaze. He shrank a little bit, clearly embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing I-"</p>
<p>Dreadwing carefully picked Cody up. Finally, his spark didn't throb with such worry. He carefully let his claws fumble with his hair, finding it a bit messy for his liking.</p>
<p>"It's quite alright. It's something that was bound to come up sooner or later. When was the last time you had this cut? Find it incredibly long."</p>
<p>Kade scoffed as he watched Dreadwing fuss about Cody.</p>
<p>"Great, Cody adopted another one."</p>
<p>Heatwave, after smacking Kade on the head, looked at Dreadwing. </p>
<p>"Listen, we had no idea you were going through as much as you were. If anything happened to any of these guys, I'd probably be the same way. I mean I'd be over Kade pretty quickly, but still."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Heatwave."</p>
<p>Dreadwing shook his helm, finally leaving Cody's hair alone.</p>
<p>"It's alright. I understand I've...had a short temper lately. It's just that being here, around all of you, reminded me of him. And quite frankly it...scared me. I didn't exactly have closure towards the whole endeavor and I suppose it just-"</p>
<p>He stopped, upon seeing Cody hold onto his thumb. He smiled at him, in a way that radiated warmth.</p>
<p>"We understand. You need time. We'll give it to you."</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn’t know how to respond. Boulder joined in on the hug, nearly sending him toppling over by the force. Blades jumped to the opportunity, taking his other side. Dani joined in as well, while everyone else just stood there. Heatwave and Kade just stood there, trying to act aloof despite their smiles. While Chase and Chief just...stood by. To them, he failed, and he understood it. What he didn't understand was the warmth in his frame. The happiness, wrapped in a vial of confusion. Cody laughed at the clear look of confusion on his face.</p>
<p>"When was the last time you had a hug?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing actually had to think about that. </p>
<p>"About five hundred years, if I had to make a guess."</p>
<p>There was a collective whistle amongst them, and Cody only gripped onto his thumb tighter.</p>
<p>"Well, guess we gotta get you caught up, huh?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing couldn’t remember when he was last embraced by kindness. The last time he felt such love in his spark. He wished this moment would last forever. Unfortunately, it didn't. There was a sudden blare of an alarm, and Dreadwing looked up in concern.</p>
<p>"Are we under attack?"</p>
<p>"No, that's a distress signal."</p>
<p>Dreadwing, upon Cody's request, carefully set him down into his usual work station. Cody worked a few buttons, before pointing towards the screen.</p>
<p>"It's Dr.Greene. It might be another problem with Trex, but we need to check it out."</p>
<p>Chief nodded, taking a second to think about how to go about this.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a great first rescue for you, Dreadwing. You can go and-"</p>
<p>"Permission to speak, Chief."</p>
<p>"Go ahead, Chase."</p>
<p>"I'd like to accompany Dreadwing. Ever since yesterday's incident, I do not have full faith in Dreadwing, especially amongst such important machinery."</p>
<p>Blades scoffed.</p>
<p>"Really? After we all just-"</p>
<p>"Blades. The defense in my honor is kind, but unnecessary. If Chief says so, then I would not be against it."</p>
<p>Chief nodded, giving Chase the okay. Did Dreadwing WANT him to tag along? No, not in the slightest. But he mattered to Cody, ergo he mattered to him. Everyone seemed to disperse to their usual routine, when Cody nudged him.</p>
<p>"Hey, I get to go with you, right?"</p>
<p>"But of course. Just...don't tell Chase."</p>
<p>Dreadwing knew Cody was too young to go to something like this, but Dreadwing wanted to keep him safe, and what was more safe than by his side? He let Chase lead the way, while he flew behind him, Cody snug in his cockpit. Dreadwing almost forgot that this was technically an emergency, given how giddy Cody seemed to be.</p>
<p>"I've NEVER been in a jet before! It's so cool in here!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. While I gratefully care for you, I must ask you to be careful. This is the first time I've had a human in here, and it's left me a bit...queasy.</p>
<p>"Got it, won't touch anything but the seat."</p>
<p>Thankfully Dreadwing wouldn't have to feel uneasy for very long. It was but a five minute flight, and soon enough he transformed, holding Cody in his hand. Chase transformed alongside him, brow raised as he saw Cody.</p>
<p>"Did Chief give you permission to bring Cody along?"</p>
<p>"He didn't say I couldn't. Besides, we always need a human companion, don't we?"</p>
<p>Chase clearly didn't appreciate that, but he kept his mouth shut. Hopefully he kept it that way, it'd make things a lot easier. They walked inside the lab, and at first, things were quiet. Empty. Dreadwing had set Cody down, mindful of his steps, as well as his servos. Chase put on his headlights, helping them see around. For whatever reason, the lights were all off. Dreadwing kept himself quiet, not liking how eerie it felt in here. This was his first time in here, but he could tell it wasn't supposed to be this still. There was a sound that made them freeze. Dreadwing couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but it was still a rather loud sound. Dreadwing motioned for Chase to check it out, and Chase hesitated. After getting silent acknowledgement from Cody, Chase went to explore the noise. Cody walked on forward, carefully dodging bits of equipment and furniture.</p>
<p>"Hold on, I can find the main lights."</p>
<p>Dreadwing followed close to him, not letting him stray too far. Once Cody reached the lights, they turned on with no problem. Cody scowled.</p>
<p>"Nothing...looks wrong. Just empty."</p>
<p>"It's odd. I don't like it."</p>
<p>Dreadwing looked around. Everything now looked normal, but something was just so terribly off. He kept inspecting the area, when he looked at an incoming comm from Chase. He answered it, still inspecting the area with Cody.</p>
<p>"Chase, what did you find?"</p>
<p>"No time to explain, you need to get Cody out of-"</p>
<p>The comm was cut off. That couldn't have been good. Cody pushed a couch to the side.</p>
<p>"Hey, I found something weird!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing turned his helm to what it was. Some device that seemed to be rapidly beeping. Dreadwing moved before he could think, yanking Cody behind him, and tearing the bomb away from its duct tape grips. He was confident in his ability to dismantle every bomb, but this was too close to detonation for him to pick apart. So he did the next best thing; he threw the bomb, and wrapped himself around Cody. The sudden flash of heat hit his frame like a roaring sun, and he swore he felt his paint bubble. It hurt, but he stayed still. Another booming sound, more towards the entrance. Cody started to cough, taking in too much dust and smoke.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing!!"</p>
<p>"Cover your mouth. Do not speak. I'm going to make a pathway for you. When I do, you need to leave."</p>
<p>"But!-"</p>
<p>Dreadwing put his servo to his lips, silencing him. Cody looked terrified, and he knew he had to stay strong for him. The pain wanted to force screams from him, but he wouldn't indulge them. For his brother, he refused to show the pain. Even as bits of the ceiling started to collapse and fall on top of him, he refused to break. He grunted as he forced himself to stand. He somehow managed to push enough stuff out of the way, and tear open the door they came in through. It brought light, as well as that clean, fresh air. Dreadwing lifted his arm up to catch more fallen debris, feeling his legs start to buckle. Cody looked at him, clearly not wanting to leave him behind.</p>
<p>"Go."</p>
<p>Dreadwing’s command was simple. His face was unyielding. Cody covered his mouth with his jacket sleeve, and bolted. The second he was out of sight, Dreadwing fell to the floor, buried underneath flaming rubble. Pain was odd. He should've been screaming in agony, but he wasn’t. It was a still pain, like feeling sore after a workout. He knew he shouldn't be so calm during this. Shouldn't be so submissive as he was essentially being burned alive. But he was fine with it. He saved his brother. And in a way, it brought him peace. It wasn’t all he needed, but it was a subtle closure that genuinely made his spark swell in joy. He was ready to leave, for real this time.</p>
<p>But fate was a fickle mistress. Suddenly the weight started to peel off of him, and his vision snapped into focus. Chase. He was in the middle of the flames, pulling and pushing things off of Dreadwing. When the weight finally eased, Chase lifted Dreadwing up, hissing at his burning metal. Dreadwing forced himself to stand, wobbling as Chase helped him out of the flames. The sound of things exploding and fire crackling made their voices barely audible.</p>
<p>"You...came back for me."</p>
<p>"It's my duty to serve and protect."</p>
<p>"But your paint-"</p>
<p>"Can be fixed. Right now, we need to stop the fire from spreading."</p>
<p>Chase finally let go of him, and Dreadwing couldn't help but notice the way the paint still dripped from his servos as he talked.</p>
<p>"You can stay with Cody and the Greene's, I'm going to make a fire line."</p>
<p>"Please, let me-"</p>
<p>"You need to save your energy. We didn't expect this to happen, who knows what else is in store?"</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn't want to watch helplessly on the side lines. But upon seeing Cody try to help the family's fussy infant, he knew he had his role to play.</p>
<p>"Go. And hurry."</p>
<p>Chase went off, immediately starting on the barrier. Dreadwing knelt down to them, hating how shaken up everyone was. Cody was his brother, and the Greene's were good people. They deserved none of this.</p>
<p>"Is everyone alright? Anything hurt?"</p>
<p>The professor shook his head, finally seeming to get his little one to settle.</p>
<p>"No, we're fine. Shaken up, but fine. We have no idea what happened, we were knocked out, and kept in a room. Thankfully CeCe was fussy, and that helped Chase find us."</p>
<p>"You definitely look worse for wear, Dreadwing."</p>
<p>Baranova looked him up and down, and he could understand that he didn't exactly look presentable. Scarred and charred, Dreadwing has definitely seen better days. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, I can move, that’s all that matters. I apologize for the damages, and I will help assure that we rebuild it. For now, we need to stay back, and wait for the rest of the-”</p>
<p>Dreadwing stood in front of the humans as suddenly something was sent flying by his pedes. Chase. Dreadwing immediately got to his knee, suddenly full of panic.</p>
<p>“Chase, what happened?”</p>
<p>Chase groaned as he lifted himself up. While Dreadwing was certainly worse for wear, Chase wasn’t faring too well.</p>
<p>“You need to get them out of here, get the city on lock-”</p>
<p>His face was suddenly grabbed right from his clutches. Dreadwing looked up at the mech in front of him, and realized, he was no mech. It was but a faceless, sparkless machine. Dreadwing hated to fight in normal circumstances, but as his metal stung from the pain, it seemed even less appealing than normal. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was Chase, and the ones cowering behind him. The machine lifted its fist, and that was enough for Dreadwing’s instincts to come in. He drew his blade, and bolted. It’s hide was thick, and his blow was only enough to send it on its side. Chase looked up at him, aghast.</p>
<p>“You...saved me.”</p>
<p>“Not yet. I’ll handle this, you take them away from here.”</p>
<p>“But the fire-”</p>
<p>“Is something we can manage. I have more fighting experience, go.”</p>
<p>Chase seemed reluctant, before he got up, and bolted right past him. Dreadwing took a stance, allowing his opponent to get back to its pedes. His opponent held up its hand, and in it, held a human. It was so surprising, it honestly took Dreadwing aback. The human fixed his monocle, giving him a look over.</p>
<p>“You’re a new one, aren’t you? Bigger, stronger. And sturdy! Went through a fire, and yet, you still want to fight me. Why is that?”</p>
<p>“Morocco!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing’s helm snapped to the side upon hearing that voice. Cody was standing right next to him, most likely worried about him and his welfare.</p>
<p>“Cody, get OUT of here, now.”</p>
<p>It was too late. This ‘Morocco’ figured out what he was fighting for. The fake mech put Morocco down, before moving faster than light, punching Dreadwing in the face. It was a good hit, and in his weakened state, he was unable to keep upright. He got to his pedes quickly, but he was too late. Morocco had made his way back into his machine, with a thrashing Cody in its large, robotic arm. With out another word, it bolted off into the skies. Dreadwing watched as it disappeared into the sky, almost oblivious as the rest of the team came back. Heatwave and Boulder went to handle the nearby fire, while Chief went to Dreadwing’s side.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing, you’re in no condition to be in the field. Go back to base and-”</p>
<p>“They took Cody.”</p>
<p>“W-who?!”</p>
<p>“Some...machine, alongside some human named Morocco. He...took him.”</p>
<p>He didn't look at Chief, but he could hear it in his voice. He too, was torn. He too, was full of fear. Just like him.</p>
<p>“I don’t...know exactly what happened. But Blades isn’t fast enough to catch up to him. We need to pinpoint his location somehow and-”</p>
<p>“Blades may not be fast enough. But I am.”</p>
<p>Without letting Chief speak another word, Dreadwing transformed, and bolted into the horizon. He felt the strain on his frame, due to all the damage, but this was irrelevant. All that mattered, was his brother. The machine was fast, but he was faster. The clouds parted, and Dreadwing had him in his sights. He thought about just firing with his alt mode, but he didn’t want Cody to be caught in the middle of it. So he decided the best thing to do, was be up close and personal. He flew above him, despite knowing that he could easily be detected. He transformed, and in his moment of weightlessness, he saw Cody. His scared little eyes, struck a fury within him. A fury that made all of his pain melt away. A fury that made every drop of energon in him boil. The next thing he knew, he was on top of the machine, sending them both plummeting down the sky. It kept trying to get him off, but he refused. His claws dug into him furiously, tearing apart paint and metal. The second he noticed there was ground in his sights, he yanked Cody from his midst's, cupped him in his hands, and kept his pede right onto the other’s chest.</p>
<p>Then the ground came. It’s parts flew this way and that, and Dreadwing’s body flared in pain. He was pushing himself too much, he was aware, but this was irrelevant. He winced as his legs wanted to buckle, but he stopped them. He ignored all the flashing warnings of his HUB. He carefully unraveled his hand, seeing Cody sitting there, dirt at his cheeks, and hair askew.</p>
<p>“Cody? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“I...no. But you are.”</p>
<p>“I’m alright. I’m going to make sure you’re going to be alright now.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing carefully placed Cody on the ground, before just losing it. He started to claw at the remains of the machine; watching the sparks fly as his claws thrashed against the metal. He kept going, right till the machine froze, and he saw the weak, cowardly, fleshy core. The human looked up at him at fear, heaving in a panic. He knew what was going to happen.</p>
<p>“W-wait, wait-”</p>
<p>“Be silent.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing remembered this anger. Remembered the same skinny, pathetic creature that had ended his brother. The retribution he sought out, and never got. Now, he was going to have it. His blood shall spill in his place, and he shall relish it. He raised his claw hand, before bringing it down, and ending it. At least, he would've, had Cody not stopped him. Dreadwing’s claws stopped just short of his soft, blonde hair, and the anger was snuffed from him, in the same manner one would turn off a candle.</p>
<p>“Cody, what are you doing? I could have hurt you!”</p>
<p>“You were going to hurt him!”</p>
<p>“He was going to hurt YOU!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing kept trying to move him away, kept trying to pull him off to the side. But Cody was relentless, constantly standing in front of Morocco.</p>
<p>“He’s not hurting me now!”</p>
<p>“I’m doing this to protect you! If he hurts you, I don’t know what I’d do if I failed to protect you-”</p>
<p>“You DIDN'T. You protected me! Look, I’m fine, I’m safe! You can’t hurt someone who can’t fight back!”</p>
<p>Cody took a step forward, putting a hand over his wounded, battered servo.</p>
<p>“I’m not Skyquake. I’m Cody. You can’t put me in his situation. I’m here and I’m safe. Please, stop. I’m okay. I promise, I’m okay, because of you. You protected me.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing felt his body tremble. He never thought of Cody AS Skyquake, but he could understand what he meant. He was taking all of his past, and bringing it to the future. He plucked Cody off of his feet, and held him tightly to his chest. He glared at the coward trying to be freed from his metal confines.</p>
<p>“If you ever. Ever try to hurt my Cody, ever. I will NOT grant you such leniency. I will hunt you down. I will hurt you. I will bring pain to you, the likes of which your species has never felt. Leave my sights."</p>
<p>The human wasted no time bolting off to Primus knows where. Dreadwing held onto Cody as if his life depended on it. Even as he felt Chase peel up next to him, he did not stop embracing him. Chief got out of the car, voice laced in relief.</p>
<p>“Cody!”</p>
<p>“Dad!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing turned around, and carefully placed Cody into his father’s arms.</p>
<p>“Aside from a dirty face and some disheveled hair, he’s fine.”</p>
<p>Chief held onto his boy as tight as he could. It was the same loving, relieved hug that only a father and son could have. The embrace of family. Chief smiled at him, clearly grateful.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dreadwing. I don’t know how we could ever thank you.”</p>
<p>“No. I have to thank you. I lost a piece of myself some time ago. You...helped me…”</p>
<p>His exhaustion finally caught up to him. His vision became hazy, and he collapsed onto the dirt below him.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Dreadwing groaned. Again, in a medical berth. He was getting sick of this, quite frankly. He lifted himself up, just in time to catch Blades by surprise. His hand was on his chest, clearly checking up on him. However, he was shy as ever, tearing his hand away from him.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're awake! Good, I was getting worried about you! How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“My body...aches. Terribly. But I feel much better. I look better as well.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing looked down at himself. Still scuffed up quite considerably, but he at least didn't look like he got out from a damn fire. Blades smiled, almost smugly.</p>
<p>“Course you do, I patched you up. Trust me, I haven't left you alone since we brought you back to base. I even missed a few episodes of cupcake hoarders, so consider yourself lucky.”</p>
<p>Blades made a motion to check his body over, when Dreadwing took one of his hands, and held it between his own. He offered the blushing mech a soft smile.</p>
<p>“I am very lucky. To have you doting upon me while I displayed reckless behavior, means quite a bit to me. So thank you, Blades.”</p>
<p>Blades looked at him, then their hands. Back and forth, back and forth, before he chuckled awkwardly, quickly trying to form his words properly.</p>
<p>“Well I mean, it’s just, you know I-”</p>
<p>“Your rotary blades appear to be malfunctioning.”</p>
<p>Blades turned to see his blades going on, all on their own. He forced them to stop, before taking his hand away, and coughing into it.</p>
<p>“That uh, happens- anyway, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. We were all really worried about you.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like all of you. Where is everyone?”</p>
<p>“Over at the bunker level. Relaxing after all the work that happened. That bomb over at the Greene’s wasn’t the only one.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing sat to full attention now. How could Blades be so calm over something saying something like that?</p>
<p>“What? Where? What happened? Is anyone-”</p>
<p>“Hurt? Nope. Morocco was arrested, and he revealed he planted bombs in town. Believe it or not, Evan and Myles came to our rescue there.”</p>
<p>“The...brothers that I met? During the bank robbery?”</p>
<p>“Yep! They took the money from that, and actually put it to good use. I didn’t get all the details, but they managed to find all the bombs, and managed to bubble them up before they exploded, containing it.”</p>
<p>“Those boys must be the talk of the island.”</p>
<p>“Nope. They took all that credit, and gave it to you. YOU’RE the big buzz around here.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing blinked. People...really cared about him. Blades chuckled at his expression.</p>
<p>“Shocking, I know. It’s usually me and my fan club. But I don’t mind giving you the limelight. Especially if you don’t mind all the visitors.”</p>
<p>“Visitors?”</p>
<p>Blades nodded, going up to the door, and opening it. Everyone was there, from bots, to humans. They seemed to all be bickering against each other, before Blades cleared his vocal processor. They all snapped to attention, and Boulder made his way inside first.</p>
<p>“Dreadwing! Hey, we were worried about you! I brought you a house warming gift!”</p>
<p>Boulder carefully put a potted plant on the counter.</p>
<p>“It’s a gladiolus!”</p>
<p>It was a red, dark plant, that stood tall and gracefully. He exchanged a glance at Boulder, before chuckling. For having a phobia of plants, he found it beautiful. His glance drifted from Boulder, to Heatwave.</p>
<p>“YOU were worried about the decepticon? For shame, Heatwave.”</p>
<p>Heatwave scoffed, averting his gaze.</p>
<p>“Just...wanna make sure you didn’t get snuffed out. Reporting that to Optimus would’ve been a nightmare.”</p>
<p>“Awwww, Heatwave cares about Dreadwing!”</p>
<p>Heatwave smacked Kade on the shoulder, making him wince. Dreadwing’s gaze went towards Chase.</p>
<p>“And how are you faring? Last I saw you, you were quite hurt.”</p>
<p>Chase showed him his servos. They weren’t very pretty, but they definitely didn't look painful anymore.</p>
<p>“Better. Granted, they still need time, but they’re fine.”</p>
<p>Blades shrugged.</p>
<p>"Ultimately, he's fine. Granted, he can't snap without it hurting, but that's the brunt of it."</p>
<p>"Which is a shame. I wanted to update that song I made, and it required some snapping."</p>
<p>"Song?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes! About rules and mandates. I'd be happy to sing it for you!"</p>
<p>Blades clapped his hands, practically giddy.</p>
<p>"Oh oh oh, it's a GOOD one! You're in for a treat!"</p>
<p>Chase cleared his vocal processor. </p>
<p>"I have learned that local police codes traditionally start with ten-"</p>
<p>"Hey! What are you guys doing?! You said you'd tell me when he was awake!"</p>
<p>Chase was (thankfully) interrupted by Cody, who came running into the room. Dreadwing nearly leapt out of berth, grabbing him and bringing him up to his level.</p>
<p>"There you are! I was wondering where you were."</p>
<p>"Been waiting for you to get up! Because Boulder isn't the only one without a gift for you!"</p>
<p>That seemed to be Blades's cue. From his subspace, he pulled out a yellow looking badge. Dreadwing blinked as he looked down at it, curious.</p>
<p>"And this is?..."</p>
<p>Chief chuckled. </p>
<p>"A rescue bot badge. Congratulations, you're one of the team."</p>
<p>Dreadwing stared at it, as if he had the whole world in his hands.</p>
<p>"I...pardon?"</p>
<p>"It means you're a part of the family. OFFICIALLY a part of the family. Showing concern and bravery to protect not only Cody, but the Greene's, as well as Chase, shows you belong here. You've got quite the spark in you Dreadwing, we're showing you we recognized that."</p>
<p>Blades grinned as he shook his shoulder, bouncing in excitement.</p>
<p>"And we're not the only ones who think that! Check it out!"</p>
<p>Blades turned on the tv in the room, and Dreadwing watched. It was a live broadcast, everyone gathered in town. Huxley cleared his throat, seeing that the camera was rolling. </p>
<p>"This is Huxley Prescott, here in the town's Square! After the most recent attack from Dr. Morocco, we witnessed a brave new member on the rescue team, and the town has gathered together to show their appreciation! I've JUST been told the machine of honor is currently watching this broadcast! Everyone, let's go!"</p>
<p>The town looked at the camera, and held up their respective signs. Each one held love and affection for him. Words of support, words of hope for his welfare. But the one that stuck out to him the most was the banner held by the brothers, and the Greene’s. Huxley held the microphone to them, and Evan took it from him.</p>
<p>"We really hope you get better. You're the only bot on the team that we DON'T hate honestly."</p>
<p>Myles leaned into the mic.</p>
<p>"Seriously, you've got nothing to worry about while you're getting better! We've got your back, just like you had ours!"</p>
<p>Francine took it from there, grinning as she held onto her own 'get well soon, Dreadwing!' Banner.</p>
<p>"We hope to see you around town soon! You're a part of Griffon Rock now, and we care about our people, AND machines! Don't we CeCe?"</p>
<p>She made grabby hands at the camera.</p>
<p>"Dweadwing!"</p>
<p>If that wasn't enough to melt a bot's spark. Blades grinned as he rested his chin on Dreadwing’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'd relax while you can, big mech. Once you got yourself a family, you CAN'T get rid of us."</p>
<p>Dreadwing felt his breath hitch. His body went stiff.</p>
<p>"You're promise?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I swear."</p>
<p>Dreadwing scowled. There was still doubt in his mind, but his little brother was always the stubborn one. Skyquake nudged his brother, seeming amused, rather than worried like he was.</p>
<p>"I just...worry for you. This is the first time you've been by yourself, and I'm just wondering if-"</p>
<p>"Hey,"</p>
<p>Skyquake held onto his face, forcing his gaze upon him.</p>
<p>"This is a choice I've made. We chose this cause together. And this is my first choice all by myself. I'm doing this for you. Just like you've done so much for me."</p>
<p>"...I'm very proud of you, little brother. So terribly proud."</p>
<p>Skyquake let go of him, before Dreadwing held onto his hand. He placed the flower necklace into his balm. Skyquake chuckled, shaking his helm.</p>
<p>"Odd time to say you don't like it, brother."</p>
<p>"No. It's...a promise. Until we meet again, you keep it. It means a lot to me, just like you do."</p>
<p>"You'll get it back soon then, brother. You're my brother, and like it or not, you can't get rid of me."</p>
<p>Dreadwing watched the necklace be consumed by his brother's hand. He held onto his brother's helm, kissing his helm, and letting him return the favor. Skyquake gave him a mock salute.</p>
<p>"Family may not be next to you, brother, but it will be inside of you. Remember that."</p>
<p>And that was the last time he saw him. It was yet another flashback, but this one...felt good. Made him feel warm. It was then he realized, his cause, and his family, wasn't in some movement or some responsibility. It was the love in his spark. And Dreadwing knew, then and there, his cause was not to fight and rebel. But to love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreadwing has spent his week on the island. Optimus has come back to take him away. How will the team handle it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurry it up, stay with the pack!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing motioned for the other two children to hurry on along. Granted, crossing guard duty wasn't a fabulous job, but it was a simple job that made him happy. These children adored him, and listened to him. For the most part. One of them grinned, holding their hands up in the air.</p>
<p>"Pleeeease carry me over! Please!"</p>
<p>"Me too, me too!"</p>
<p>Terribly spoiled, these children were. Not that he minded. He rolled his optics, and lifted them up, resting them on both of his shoulders. It was but four steps away, but it was apparently a VERY exciting four steps, given how they whooped and hollered. He finally set them down, only to invoke the wrath of the other children, demanding a ride. He shook his helm.</p>
<p>"Sincerest apologies, but it's about time for my shift change."</p>
<p>They all groaned, clearly disappointed. He pretended to look deep in thought, before whispering, as if wanting this to be a secret.</p>
<p>"Tell you what. Whoever gets the highest grade on that spelling test of yours, gets to have a ride next time."</p>
<p>The children all nodded eagerly, before following their teacher. Dreadwing chuckled as he waved them off, right before changing his shift with Deputy Barney.</p>
<p>"All yours, deputy."</p>
<p>"Thank ya kindly!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing kept him from tripping over the sidewalk, grabbing him by the shirt collar. Ever the klutz, this man. He walked down the sidewalk, careful to avoid the usual machinery and small humans. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and everyone seemed to be infected with joy.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing, how the heck are ya?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Foster! Evening!"</p>
<p>Foster motioned for him down lower, and Dreadwing knelt to one knee.</p>
<p>"Glad I caught you, I forgot to give you something back when you recovered."</p>
<p>"Oh please, it's not-"</p>
<p>"Ah, come on, we all kind of owe you one! Here!"</p>
<p>From his cart, he pulled out a bundle of blue and yellow balloons, all tied up to a neatly wrapped box. He chuckled softly, honestly feeling flattered.</p>
<p>"It's very lovely, but I feel guilty taking it from you."</p>
<p>"Come on, I got these balloons special ordered! Usually I don't get these colors! I'd be offended if you didn't."</p>
<p>Dreadwing carefully accepted them, smiling.</p>
<p>"Well, thank you. This is very kind of you, and I appreciate being in your thoughts."</p>
<p>"Not a problem! You have a good one, I got selling to do!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing chuckled as he watched him walk away, ever ringing the little bells on his cart. Dreadwing barely made a couple of steps, before he was forced to halt. Always something going on in this little island.</p>
<p>"Both of you. Sit."</p>
<p>He stopped his pede down, forcing the two mutts in front of him to skid to a halt, whimpering as if they knew what they did wrong. Francine panted as she caught up.</p>
<p>"Thanks Dreadwing. Aristotle and Edison broke their leash. I think they saw a cat, but I'm not too sure."</p>
<p>"Accidents like this tend to happen, Francine. Here, I have a few spares on hand."</p>
<p>Dreadwing’s inventory had gained quite the variety since he had been in here. What was once explosives and weaponry, was now full of dog leashes and stickers for the younglings. He pulled two of them out, handing them to her. As she clipped them on her (honestly adorable) pets, he lightly scratched behind their ears, much to their delight.</p>
<p>"You know, as mischievous as they are, they are rather charming creatures. Skyquake always wanted a pet of his own, but it was another mouth to feed."</p>
<p>Dreadwing had been having more flashbacks, but they no longer tugged at his guilt. Yes, he still wished things were different, but at the very least, he was talking about him now. Skyquake deserved that honor, at the very least. Francine was aware of his brother, and understandably frowned.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. But hey! At least you have Aristotle and Edison here. They love you, and dogs are an excellent judge of character."</p>
<p>"You flatter me, Francine. That means very much to me, and I'll be sure to carry treats for next we meet."</p>
<p>He carefully patted her head, starting to walk away. He was running a bit late.</p>
<p>"You take care, Francine! Say hello to your family on my behalf!"</p>
<p>"Got it!"</p>
<p>She waved him off, going about her way. Sweet girl, that Francine. He made his way back to base, and right to the base level. There was Blades, sitting on the sofa, but not facing the tv. He was pouting up quite the storm.</p>
<p>"You're late!"</p>
<p>"I thought we still had commercials before the actual show?"</p>
<p>"Well duh! We gotta watch the commercials too!"</p>
<p>Dani poked her head up to meet his gaze, chuckling.</p>
<p>"Blades can't enjoy the show without you. He was preeetty upset."</p>
<p>Dreadwing chuckled. Blades really did adore him, right from the start. Blades was about to complain at him some more, before Dreadwing placed the balloon bouquet in his servos.</p>
<p>"Then, please accept my gift as an apology."</p>
<p>"This...for me?"</p>
<p>Blade's face erupted in his blush, and his propellers gave a quick spin.</p>
<p>"I mean...I GUESS I can forgive you. Just this once. Because I really like you- your gift. Totally like your gift."</p>
<p>"Wonderful."</p>
<p>Dreadwing chuckled. Odd fellow. Dreadwing nodded as Heatwave walked in.</p>
<p>"Heatwave, glad you could join us."</p>
<p>"You said there would be rust bunnies."</p>
<p>"Yes, the hot chert flavor, as you requested."</p>
<p>Dreadwing always had connections to all sorts of snacks, and he was happy to pull them all out for movie night. Everyone in the Burn's family had gathered around, and Dreadwing enjoyed it. Two species coexisting, snacking their individual treats (even if Chase said he didn't need snacks, Dreadwing brought him some anyway). Kade groaned at the next commercial. </p>
<p>"How much longer till the movie?"</p>
<p>"Blades said not for another half an hour."</p>
<p>"Ugh. Can we listen to music or something? If I gotta hear that jingle again, I'm gonna lose it."</p>
<p>"Allow me, Kade."</p>
<p>Dreadwing had his radio updated, and now he could reach public broadcasts. He turned his speakers on, and awaited for the host to stop talking, and play something. </p>
<p>"When did you get a radio?"</p>
<p>"Cody has difficulties sleeping at night, so sometimes he plays music in my cockpit. I asked Blades to install it."</p>
<p>Kade of course, poked fun of Cody for needing such a thing, giving him a noogie. As Dreadwing was setting up their snacks, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm fond of this one!"</p>
<p>Dreadwing turned it up, finding his pedes moving. Dreadwing was fond of all types of music, mainly opera, but human music was so unique. Graham looked up from his tablet, head cocked to the side.</p>
<p>"Is that...Jacob Tilliberg's 'Ghosts'?"</p>
<p>"It is! It has quite a nice beat to it. Played it once for Cody, and I haven't been able to stop listening to it. Oh, this would've been a treat back in my teaching days."</p>
<p>Cody, face full of crumbs from popcorn, seemed interested in that. Rather caring boy, always eager to hear things about him.</p>
<p>"You were a teacher?"</p>
<p>"I was many things back in the day, as I've mentioned. Merchant, bouncer, choir teacher, a dance instructor-"</p>
<p>Boulder seemed quite excited about that, nearly knocking the sofa over to look at him.</p>
<p>"You were a dance instructor?!"</p>
<p>"Yes! I taught my fair share of mechs and fems. You all know Rosanna, she used to be a student of mine."</p>
<p>"THE ROSANNA?!"</p>
<p>Heatwave had to hold the sofa, less these two send it falling over, the entire family included. Dreadwing chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yes! Despite my large frame, I know a thing or two about boogying."</p>
<p>"Who taught you that word?"</p>
<p>"Baranova. She said it's what the earth children use."</p>
<p>Heatwave, after barking at these two to sit down, scoffed.</p>
<p>"One, she's not entirely...up to date. Second, why don't I believe you?"</p>
<p>"I can prove it to you, if you'd like."</p>
<p>Dreadwing offered his hand to Heatwave, which clearly caught him off guard. Kade snickered.</p>
<p>"It's not gay if you say no homo, Heats."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Kade."</p>
<p>Heatwave, clearly too prideful to back down, took his hand. Dreadwing could laugh. This poor mech was flustered by him just holding his hand. Putting his hand at his side clearly made him terribly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Have no worries, my brother was just as embarrassed as you are. Full of pride, the both of you."</p>
<p>"Like you're one to talk."</p>
<p>Dreadwing couldn’t help but laugh at that, before starting to step. This mech was strong, kind, but Primus he was left footed. Even doing a simple box waltz took some attempts, even with the music (it didn't help that everyone kept egging them on, and even recording it). Dreadwing chuckled as he lifted their hands up, letting Heatwave walk under him. Dreadwing grinned, before dipping him down, amused by his rather loud cry that escaped his lips.</p>
<p>"Dancing is a LOT like battling. Taking your opponent off guard puts you in control, and-"</p>
<p>"Good to see you've gotten yourself familiar with the others."</p>
<p>They both looked up at the voice. Optimus stood in front of them. Dreadwing was so surprised, he let him go, sending him right to the floor.</p>
<p>"Optimus. I...it's been a while."</p>
<p>"One week, to be exact. Heatwave."</p>
<p>He nodded at the smaller mech, who was struggling to get up.</p>
<p>"You didn't call me!"</p>
<p>"I apologize. I thought your last few moments should go uninterrupted."</p>
<p>"Last...moments?"</p>
<p>Blades inquired, clearly just as surprised as the rest of the family. Optimus nodded.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing and I agreed that he spends only a week here. His week is up, and I've come to collect him. Do not fret, we have another member taking his place."</p>
<p>Heatwave looked rather upset, before looking at Optimus.</p>
<p>"Wait wait wait...I've BEEN calling you, and you didn't respond. You come when HE wants? To take him AWAY from us? "</p>
<p>Optimus nodded.</p>
<p>"I apologize. It was what Dreadwing wanted. I thought he was going to tell you."</p>
<p>All optics turned to him. At first, it was just because he didn't care enough to let them know. Then, it was just the fact that he was too distracted to remember telling them. He avoided everyone's gaze, and softly nodded.</p>
<p>"I will go fetch my things."</p>
<p>"Take your time, Dreadwing. I will await you here."</p>
<p>Dreadwing felt sullen as he walked back to his room. He looked around, and frowned. He had settled into this place, and taking it all out seemed like too much. But, it had to be done. Dreadwing packed away his weapons, his incense (he enjoyed the occasional meditation), his glittery banner, his potted plant, and his rescue bots badge.</p>
<p>"I...suppose I won't be taking this one with me."</p>
<p>Dreadwing did another quick sweep of the room, before making his way outside. Everyone looked so...forlorn. It hurt his spark, honestly. Optimus gestured towards the entrance, and Dreadwing followed, ignoring the gaze of everyone else. Optimus scowled once they got to the ship.</p>
<p>“Odd. I don’t recall it raining when I landed.”</p>
<p>“This planet is...tricky that way.”</p>
<p>“Not that you’ll be experiencing it anymore. Go on, I just need a report from Chief, and we’ll be ready to go.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing took a few steps forward, hearing the way his pedes sloshed against the wet pavement. He tried to leave, really he did. But then he turned around. Blades, Boulder, and Dani were all in tears, Heatwave, Kade, and Graham all looked saddened, and Chase and Chief were clearly trying to hold it together. Heatwave gave a nod.</p>
<p>“I...guess you weren’t too bad of company. But hey, we can’t keep you here.”</p>
<p>“Although having one with a strong duty to protect all IS something we need, we cannot force you to stay.”</p>
<p>Boulder sniffed, wiping his face.</p>
<p>“I...I dunno where you’re going to go. But I hope wherever you go, you’re happy.”</p>
<p>Dani shook her head, and he couldn’t help but feel terrible.</p>
<p>“It’s not fair! I didn’t even get to ride him!”</p>
<p>Blades wiped his face, holding a rather nasty looking pout.</p>
<p>“One, that’s MY line. Two, it’s not fair! All the good ones LEAVE! You’ll write though, right?!”</p>
<p>Dreadwing didn’t have an answer for that. They all stood there, in the pouring rain, mourning the idea of him leaving them. What really broke him, was Cody. Cody tapped on his metal, and he looked down at him.</p>
<p>“I understand you have to go. Every bird has to leave the nest some day.”</p>
<p>“I...apologize, Cody. I should have said something. I just never expected things to...unfold how they did. Here, you may have this back.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing knelt down to give the badge back, only for Cody to shake his head.</p>
<p>“No. Keep it. I don’t want you to forget that you have a home here. Even if you never come back, I want you to know you’re always welcomed here.”</p>
<p>Optimus tapped on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come along, Dreadwing. We have a schedule to keep.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing stood up. Optimus took the lead, and Dreadwing took a step. That was as far as he got.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving.”</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>Optimus turned to face him. Dreadwing held out his badge, letting Optimus inspect it.</p>
<p>“I can’t leave them! Optimus, these people, this island, this is my HOME! I was going to leave because I wasn’t truly sure if I was welcomed,”</p>
<p>Dreadwing turned to face them, arms open as he gestured to their faces, stained from the tears and the rain.</p>
<p>“But I AM! Optimus, these mechs, these humans, EVERYTHING here...they’re my family. And if you think, for a moment, that I’m going to leave them to fend for themselves, you are surely-”</p>
<p>That was when Optimus slapped the badge. Right over his old decepticon insignia. Optimus chuckled, clearly amused by Dreadwing’s bewildered gaze.</p>
<p>“I know you did not wish to leave. Humans...have a way of making you care deeply for them. I just wanted you to be as sure as I was. You have a home here, with the Burns. I fully intend on making you a permanent member of this project.”</p>
<p>“You...You mean…”</p>
<p>“You are to stay here, and guard this island, as well as its inhabitants. For as long as that kinful pride roars inside of you.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing opened his mouth to speak, only to draw pause.</p>
<p>“Did...did you know this was going to happen?”</p>
<p>A smirk crept onto the Prime's face.</p>
<p>"I had a sneaking suspicion." </p>
<p>Suddenly Blades crashed right into him, making him skid back. Then Chase, then Boulder, then Heatwave finished him off; sending him toppling to the wet pavement below him. He laughed. He laughed, in a way that freed him of any anger, any anxiety. Dreadwing was...happy. He looked up to see Cody, who was holding onto his face so admirably. He saw Skyquake’s gentle, adoring face, for just a moment.</p>
<p>“We’re happy you stayed, Dreadwing. You can never really get rid of family.”</p>
<p>Kade grinned as he ruffled his soaked hair.</p>
<p>“Got that right. Like it or not, you’re stuck here forever, bro.”</p>
<p>Dreadwing had found it. He had found his cause. To protect his family. To dote on them, to love them. As he looked at them all, covered in rain, he realized; he couldn’t belong anywhere else.  <br/>Dreadwing finally found something. Heatwave chuckled, giving a shake of his helm. </p>
<p>"Guess we're stuck with you. Fuck."</p>
<p>Dreadwing couldn't have put it any better himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was so fun to do? Dreadwing having found family is genuinely something he deserves, and him being happy was worth ALL of this writing. Thanks for reading, really hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>